Somebody Else
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Hyuk Jae, ketahuilah, aku benci sekali melihatmu berdekatan dengan pria lainnya. Aku tidak ingin tubuhmu, tapi aku gila sekali sewaktu aku melihatmu dengan orang lain. Mungkin kekejaman itu menyangkutpautkanmu juga ke dalamnya, maksudku, hatiku yang berubah-ubah disebabkan oleh dirimu sendiri." HaeHyuk/Yaoi/2Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author(s)** : Meonk And Deog.

 **Title** : Somebody Else.

 **Rate** : M.

 **Pairing** : Donghae/Hyuk Jae/HaeHyuk.

 **Warning** : Boys Love/Yaoi, possibility of typo(s), this fiction contains mature scenes that not adviced for minors.

 **Disclaimer** : We own nothing but our own ideas. We own no characters in this fiction. Don't do bad thing, plagiarism is still illegal

 **Summary** : "Hyuk Jae, ketahuilah, aku benci sekali melihatmu berdekatan dengan pria lainnya. Aku tidak ingin tubuhmu, tapi aku gila sekali sewaktu aku melihatmu dengan orang lain. Mungkin kekejaman itu menyangkutpautkanmu juga ke dalamnya, maksudku, hatiku yang berubah-ubah disebabkan oleh dirimu sendiri."

" _I don't want your body but I hate to think about you with somebody else. I don't want your body but I'm picturing your body with somebody someone you love? Get someone you need? Fuck that, I can't give you my soul."_

 _Somebody Else — the 1975._

Donghae POV.

Sungguh, aku mengingat kata-katanya yang tidak terbuka itu, yang mana akhirnya menimbulkan serentetan keributan. Dan kepelikan itu berujung kepada berakhirnya hubungan kami. Sebagian dari ungkapan perasaan yang menyakitkan itu adalah kedengkiannya kepadaku, dia bilang aku tidak berperan sebagai seorang pacar yang wajar karena diantara kami hanya ada ketegangan, ketegangan ini diawali kurangnya percaya diriku untuk mengambil alih ucapan Hyuk Jae. Dan Donghae yang pengecut bertanggung jawab atas kemarahannya. Aku tidak tampak seperti siapapun dalam hubungan kami, aku hanyalah orang yang dikencani Hyuk Jae dan berarti kosong di hidupnya, tidak ada pesona spesifik maupun kelangkaan yang hidup. Sepertiga dari ini semua, maksudku putusnya kami adalah salahku dan sisanya mungkin karena aku cemburu.

Lucu sekali, darimana dia mendapatkan konsep yang kurang lebih sangat bangsat dan mengada-ada? Akulah yang menghubungkan kekacaun menjadi keredaan, aku yang telah berangsur-angsur menenangkan segala sesuatu dari rendahnya kontrol diri Hyuk Jae. Aku yang selalu memotivasi diriku supaya tidak membalas kata-kata kasarnya serta setiap dia beralih dengan keinginan putusnya, demi Tuhan, hanya mengakhiri hubungan yang dia ketahui.

Mula-mulanya dia akan tertekan akibat stres, kemudian dia berpindah hati dari mencintaiku menjadi menyukaiku, mencambuk semangatku menjadi setengahnya. Dia akan melalui masa-masa sulit dimana hatinya bekerja terlalu berat buat hanya melihatku seorang, dia mengusahakan dirinya menjadi lebih keji dari hanya sekedar mengusirku dari rumahnya. Dan karena aku sudah menceritakan rumah idaman yang layak buat ditinggali kami berdua, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Mengenai itu juga, aku tidak gampang putus asa.

Aku tidak menelponnya selama sarapan. Dia bekerja sampai larut malam, aku cukup yakin buat tidak menganggu paginya yang pekat. Dia sendiri ternyata memiliki tekanan hidup yang lebih rendah dari diriku karena Hyuk Jae adalah jenis orang yang tidak mau ambil pusing. Dan itu membuatku membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama buat terbiasa bahwa Hyuk Jae memang hanya pernah selama beberapa saat mencintaiku. Aku tidak lebih dari seorang mantan pacar yang belum sah ditinggalkannya. Aku sudah kehilangan motif-motif bijakku, kalau dalam beberapa waktu ini aku terbangun dan melihat kehadirannya (aku ditinggali dengan kekesalannya selama dua minggu hingga menimbulkan trauma yang hebat) lalu aku menyadari jika aku seorang diri dengan pesan maaf yang belum terbalaskan. Menghilangkan Hyuk Jae dari sisiku, aromanya, ciumannya membutuhkan usaha yang keras. Karena toh aku juga kehilangan reaksi besar dari tubuh Hyuk Jae. Dia tidak bersikap emosional sebesar aku menangisi kepergiannya, dia meninggalkan bunyi _beep_ di tengah malam yang mencungkil perasaan gagalku, dan dia memulai hari-hari selanjutnya yang terasa seperti neraka buatku.

Aku kecanduan dengan suaranya jadi aku menelponnya terus, dia akan mengalihkan panggilanku menjadi kotak suara tetapi aku akan mengjangkaunya dengan cara lainnya. Yaitu dari meninggalkan panggilan menjadi meninggalkan pesan, datang ke rumahnya, memblokade keinginan Hyuk Jae buat melupakanku. Aku juga sudah mempunyai cara yang mengagumkan. yakni menggunakan daftar yang berisi cara-cara yang bisa kumanfaatkan sebaik mungkin agar Hyuk Jae kembali lagi. Tetapi kemudian, secara menyakitkan Hyuk Jae melegalkan semua kegagalanku.

Dia dua minggu lalu bertukar nomor ponsel dengan seorang pria berusia tiga puluh dua tahun, bahkan sebelum pria itu menanyakan nomornya, aku sudah merasa waspada. Dia tampak tiga puluh persen lebih bersahaja dari sejumlah mantan-mantan kekasih Hyuk Jae (aku tidak akan mengelompokkan diriku ke dalam daftar nama orang bejat itu sebab dengan berat hati kami belumlah resmi berpisah). Dan Hyuk Jae kemudian menawarinya puding dari café kopi sebelah kantornya, dia akan terpakau dengan suara pria itu yang lengket. Aku merasa tercabik-cabik. Pria itu mengutarakan pujian yang belum pernah kusampaikan, mereka beradu argumen dengan cara yang asyik, bertukar pendapat tentang politik luar negeri, blokade demo di Arizona setelah itu memasuki sebuah Gym. Akan kuulangi lagi, mereka berkencan di sebuah Gym.

Sialan! Tetapi di minggu berikutnya, Hyuk Jae berkenalan dengan seorang Jurnalis payah dan aku merasa lebih ragu dari sebelumnya. Mereka berkenalan lewat teman Hyuk Jae, pada akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama tertarik dengan beberapa kebetulan yang disebabkan oleh dunia yang sempit ini. Mereka berdua baru saja melalui patah hati yang menyakitkan. Patah hati. Tunggu dulu, Hyuk Jaeku tidak pernah ada di kategori patah hati itu. Jangan ungkapkan kebusukan itu ke wajahku. Akulah yang seratus persen merasa dirugikan oleh kebejatannya.

Mereka ketemuan di toko buku, tetapi karena pria itu kurang banyak bicara, Hyuk Jae jadi tertarik dengan seorang Pustakawan disana. Dan aku tidak bisa menyesuaikan kekhawatiranku yang berjumlah secuil dengan kesukaan Hyuk Jae yang lain. Untungnya, dalam dua bulan terakhir dia tidak sedang tidur dengan siapapun. Aku berani jamin itu.

Aku menghela nafasku, mengawasi Hyuk Jae dari sini. Keramaian di kelab mengurangi jarak pandangku yang jauhnya sepuluh meter darinya. Dia tengah bicara dengan seorang wanita berambut perak dan berkelakuan manis. Hyuk Jae memesan dua gelas _bloody mary_ untuknya dan wanita itu. Dari sini dia tampak seperti seorang konsultan managemen yang sukses dan berduit. Wanita itu tertawa sebelum memalingkan pandangannya, dia melihatku, kami menatapi keluguan masing-masing tetapi dia kembali lagi ke wajah Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae menjauhi wanita itu sebab wanita itu sudah mulai gegabah akan kata-katanya. Kupikir dia mengomentari rambut Hyuk Jae, sehingga Hyuk Jae berpaling darinya dan berdansa dengan seorang pria. Dia tidak terlampau tinggi, sekurang-kurangnya dua kaki. Pria itu berprasangka buruk terhadap Hyuk Jae, dia kira Hyuk Jae adalah seorang bujangan nakal. Tetapi sesudah lima detik memandanginya, Hyuk Jae persisnya bukanlah seorang pengidap sakit menular melainkan pria kesepian yang tidak tahu diri dan suka kelayapan.

Mereka berbisik-bisik, memberikan panggilan sayang. Aku ingin segera menghantam wajahnya, menjauhkan bibir pria itu dari telinga Hyuk Jae dan memperingatinya. Oleh keganjilan dari mataku, Hyuk Jae jadi menyadari keberadaanku. Dia menatapku menggunakan tatapan yang sama seperti dua minggu lalu sewaktu aku berakhir di rumahnya saat aku mabuk. Kurang lebih itu adalah pandangan kebencian yang memaki eksistensiku. Dia berteriak ke wajahku, menyuruhku pulang dan tekanan di suaranya bersifat agresif. Aku berlapang dada dengan kemarahan Hyuk Jae, aku berakhir di depan pintunya dan dia terkurung disana, di balik dinding itu. Aku secara serius menyalahkannya yang tidak tahu diuntung. Aku berteriak-teriak hingga seorang tetangga Hyuk Jae mendatangiku kemudian menelpon penjaga buat mengusirku. Kudengar Hyuk Jae berterimakasih kepadanya.

Aku tidak lagi kembali kesana karena orang-orang telah mengenaliku, aku pastilah adalah orang yang dingin dan maniak yang sedang mengejar-ngejar Hyuk Jae. Jadi karena aku tidak mau mengurangi imejku yang sudah bobrok ini, aku berhenti berpikir mengenai konsep untuk kembali lagi dengan Hyuk Jae menggunakan cara yang kusebut sebagai pemaksaan. Akan kubuktikan kepadanya, bahwa para pria dan wanita yang sedang dikencaninya sekarang adalah sekumpulan bedebah yang memiliki obsesi kepada penampilan fisik dan takut komitmen. Mereka merupakan faktor yang paling dibenci Hyuk Jae. Lebih dari itu, siapa lagi yang bisa menerima dirinya selapang dada Donghae? Yang sama sekali tidak menganak tirikan pekerjaan Hyuk Jae, melainkan mengagung-agungkannya. Siapa lagi yang tidak menghina kepiatuannya, dan sama sekali tidak merasa dirugikan oleh kebiasaannya memaki pasangannya ketika dia mabuk? Untuk itu seharusnya dia lebih bersyukur dari saja tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisiku yang terdahulu. Dan dalam tolak ukur manapun, aku adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab dan cocok buatnya, serta tabah.

Aku memijat keningku, Jung Soo menatapku dengan pandangan yang kotor. Dia pula berhati-hati dengan gaya bicaranya, dia menatapku dan Hyuk Jae bergantian, setelah itu menepuk pundakku sehingga aku terlonjak bangun. Dia menawariku rokok, lalu berkata, "bajingan itu memang kurang ajar." Tersirat nada-nada yang menanggalkan kegetiran jiwa. Kalaupun dia berniat menghiburku, ini bukan prinsip yang benar. Sungguh salah rasanya menikmati musik bersama Jung Soo yang sekarang jadi membenci Hyuk Jae.

Dia terheran-heran lalu menggelengkan kepalanya seolah dia tidak menginginkan kemarahanku. "Donghae, aku bisa pukul dia, kau itu bodoh."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dengan penuh tekad menatap matanya. "Kalau dia perlu dipukul, aku yang bakal memukulnya."

Jungsoo tertawa, berpaling menatap Hyuk Jae lagi, tetapi dia tidak menemukan Hyuk Jae. Aku takut memikirkan kemana perginya dia, namun pria yang bersamanya tadi masih berada disekitaran sini jadi Hyuk Jae mungkin pulang karena mereka tidak serasi. Jung Soo menajamkan pandangannya ke pintu keluar kemudian menghela nafas. Wajahnya sejengkal lebih marah dari sebelumnya. Baiklah, ada berbagai macam kemungkinan, dari yang paling memprihatinkan dan paling melegakan. Kemungkinan yang masuk akal. Hyuk Jae menemukan teman tidur setelah dua bulan, tetapi karena aku merasa sangat konservatif dengan mencemburui siapapun wanita dan pria itu, aku melenyapkan perasaan sentimental yang pribadi ini. Hyuk Jae tidak melakukannya dan Jung Soo pun menyadari jalan pikirku.

Jung Soo mengacak rambut, duduk lebih dekat, mulai berpikir lebih dalam. Dia tidak bicara satu patah kata pun, dia mulai mengingat kebrengsekan Hyuk Jae hingga otomatis dia mendesis begini, "kau akan sangat bermurah hati kalau kau bilang dia impoten, Donghae!"

Aku menatap dua gelas bir di depanku berupaya buat tidak tertawa. Aku memasang-masangkan kebaikan Hyuk Jae bersama kejalangannya, yang bisa dipercaya Jung Soo juga. "Aku yang salah, seharusnya aku bilang sesuatu buat mencegahnya."

Jung Soo menatapku dari senti kakiku menuju kepala, bersikeras bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan otakku. "Kau bodoh Donghae, tapi kau bukan orang yang brengsek. Dialah orang itu."

Aku mengambil gelas dan menekannya, memutar-mutarnya sebentar, akhirnya merasa tersinggung juga. "Kenapa kau pikir putus cinta itu mudah?"

Jung Soo tertawa, tawa yang menyiratkan sakit hati. "Aku sudah melampaui perceraian, yang mana yang lebih mudah dari putus cinta Donghae?"

"Maafkan aku, Jung Soo." Dia tidak terhibur dengan kata-kataku, oleh sebab itu aku bicara lagi. "Tetapi aku tidak mau kehidupan yang pelik. Aku tidak mau muak cuma karena dia berubah drastis dari kencan pertama kami. Kupikir dia satu-satunya."

Jung Soo pada akhirnya merasa lebih kecewa padaku, "kau pikir orang yang minta putus darimu setelah mendapatkan panggilan yang kurang mengenakkan, maksudku dari ibumu, dan kita sudah tahu manis getirnya hubungan sepasang pria lalu dia berteriak kepadamu, menyuruhmu memilih Hyuk Jae atau ibumu, adalah orang yang kau sebut satu-satunya?" tanya Jung Soo. Senyum lembutnya yang tadi musnah sudah, dia mengalihkan sebuah keramahan menjadi kekuatan fisik dan ingin segera membogem wajahku. "Aku akan marah padamu Donghae bila kau masih menghubunginya. Kau memang harus melakukan sesuatu, tetapi tidak dengan bersama Hyuk Jae. Jangan buat kekonyolan lainnya."

Aku malas berdiskusi lagi, aku butuh dia, secara seksual dan mentalku. Aku sudah berusia nyaris tiga puluh tahun, itulah yang paling penting. Bagaimana aku bisa mencari teman tidur lainnya dan pasangan-pasangan esensial yang bisa kuajak kencan, kencan yang berumur kurang lebih tiga bulan lamanya? Bahwa aku tidak lebih dari Hyuk Jae yang pintar bicara, yang tidak semenarik dirinya serta tidak punya humor baik dan aku selalu merasa terancam oleh ketidakberadaan orang-orang di sekelilingku, singkatnya aku adalah si pengecut. Aku sudah malas bercukur, menata rambut, berpenampilan modis, jadi darimana dari ini yang bisa bisa kusebut tampan dan rupawan? Kecuali sejumlah cara kreatif buat mengembalikan Hyuk Jae lagi ke hidupku, tidak ada yang cerdas dari diri Lee Donghae.

"Kau juga harus bercukur, maksudku, seksi sih pria yang punya jenggot, tapi kau seperti kambing gunung yang sudah puasa lima hari. Dan jangan mengeluh lagi, _move on_ Donghae."

Aku tertawa dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Aku lelah sekali dengan fantasi itu, fantasi yang menyangkut pautkan kepulihan kami, dimana Hyuk Jae datang ke hidupku lagi, mengetuk pintu rumahku, sikat giginya yang berwarna merah ada di kamar mandi. Dan responnya yang lucu-lucu menggemaskan sewaktu aku mencela caranya mengeringkan rambut. Tidakkah ini kedengaran lebih buruk dari putus asa? Kalau aku menolak seluruh panggilan pria yang ingin bersamaku dan hanya memikirkan Hyuk Jae sepanjang hari. Bahkan ketika aku sampai di rumah, menggantung jaket, mencuci muka dan siap tidur. Bahkan ketika aku ingin melupakan wajahnya, dialah satu-satunya orang yang datang ke mimpiku, yang paling kuharapkan keberadaannya, karena jujur saja kami adalah pasangan yang serasi. Jadi apabila pasangan yang serasi ini putus, bukankah harusnya Hyuk Jae merasa lebih tidak enak hati dari diriku?

Aku melirih, dia pernah cerita padaku bila aku adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang dapat membuatnya tertawa sebab aku bodoh bicara. Dia bilang dia akan menyiapkan hadiah kejutan di diulangtahun ke tiga puluhku. Kejutannya berisi perjalanan indah ke suatu tempat yang kaya pesona alami. Hanya saja rencana tidak pernah berjalan sempurna, aku putus dengannya bahkan sebelum tahun baru datang. Ironis sekali.

Aku kembali ke tempat tidurku, mengganti baju dan mematikan lampu. Besok aku akan mengunjungi ibuku agar tidak ikut campur lagi. Kami akan mengisi sepanjang hari dengan perdebatan sampai Nyonya Lee menyerah padaku. Hyuk Jae adalah contoh terburuknya, aku tidak mau memulai kegagalan-kegagalan lainnya. Aku sampai dimomen dimana aku nyaris terlelap tidur, tetapi panggilan yang nyaring dan suara telepon—yang awalnya kukira hanyalah orang iseng—menyadarkanku. Aku terbangun secepat kilat dan menyambar ponselku, takut-takut adalah panggilan dari kolega kerja dan bukan orang jahil. Namun dalam hitungan detik yang agaknya menyakitkan itu, aku melihat panggilan Hyuk Jae, yang belum kuganti nama kontaknya, yang kupatenkan kata sayang.

Aku menelan ludah yang sebesar biji ek, debaran jantungku terpompa dengan frekuensi yang sangat cepat. "Halo," bisikku.

"Oh, Donghaeku sayang, kupikir kau sudah tidur."

Aku melipat bibirku, suaranya terguncang. Dan dari ketidakstabilan itu kuraih kenyataan yang ada, berarti Hyuk Jae masih memikirkanku. "Kenapa telpon malam-malam begini? Apa yang terjadi?"

Hyuk Jae tertawa, suara tawanya menakutiku. "Tidak Donghae, tidak ada yang salah dariku. Aku hanya merindukanmu sebesar tetek bengek rasa bersalah ini. Tidakkah kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa tidur dengan siapapun karena aku selalu memikirkanmu?" Dia berkelakar canda, suara tawa yang kubenci timbul lagi. "Kalau tidak karena ibumu yang sialan itu, kita pasti sudah tidur berdua, mungkin bercinta di meja makan. Aku merindukanmu Donghae sayang, aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu."

Aku menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku, berpindah dari kiri ke kanan, kepalan tanganku berkeringat, aku merasa gugup.

"Ini adalah diam yang positif kan Donghae? Kalau aku sangat merindukanmu dan kaupun begitu," dia terkekeh dan kuyakini dia tengah menggusar rambutnya yang agak panjang. "Ayolah, sayang, katakan sesuatu."

"Kau sedang mabukkan?"

Aku mendengarnya bergelisah ria, seperti dia sedang menerkam ponselnya karena dia marah atau dia tengah bernegosiasi dengan isi hatinya. Aku pula mendengar dia bergumam, dia berkata kalau aku harus segara menutup telepon atau dia akan jadi lebih gila dari ini. "Omong kosong bila kau bilang tidak menginginkanku lagi Donghae, aku tahu kau selalu berada di dekatku ketika aku kencan dengan seseorang. Kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku."

"Katakan Hyuk Jae, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Aku berubah jadi mengambil risiko, sesungguhnya aku merasa lebih senang dari apapun. Sehingga aku bangun dan menyalakan lampu, aku mengitari kamarku, membayangkan mengapa suaranya yang mabuk itu jadi lebih seduktif. Dan mengapa aku bergabung kembali dengan kebodohanku apabila aku harus percaya akan kata-kata Hyuk Jae yang tidak masuk akal, terlebih dia mabuk. Namun aku merindukan suaranya, apapun yang berkaitan tentangnya, kemarahannya.

Dia bicara konyol dan aku tidak mengerti, dia menyadari keheninganku selama beberapa saat, lalu dia membuka suaranya lagi. "Ayo kita pacaran lagi Donghae, aku minta maaf."

Kau tidak bisa melakukannya Hyuk Jae, kau pikir hatiku berarti seperti apa? Bermakna kekesalan dan kesenangan yang bisa kau campakkan kapanpun kau mau dan kau pikir Donghae yang bodoh ini tidak akan marah, malahan aku akan loncat-loncat kegirangan karena aku mendapati Hyuk Jae yang mabuk menghubungiku kembali.

Persetan! Mereka benar semua, Hyuk Jae selalu benar. Belenggu kerinduan ini membuatku naif, aku mencintainya sehingga aku dengan kebodohan yang sangat payah, berceletuk, "dan ketika kau bangun, kau akan melupakan ini. Aku tidak mau yang seperti itu Hyuk Jae."

Hyuk Jae meringis sedih, "tidak Donghae, kau tidak boleh menyerah. Kau harus menyadarkanku bahwa aku hanyalah gundik kecilmu yang menggantungkan hidupku kepada Donghae seorang, yang sebenarnya adalah pecundang, yakinkan aku kalau kita harus bersama lagi sayang. Sebab aku hanya orang gila yang masih bingung dengan perasaannya."

Aku terdiam. Ungkapan hatinya bermakna dalam. Hyuk Jae pun ikut merenung. "Maafkan aku Hyuk Jae," kataku.

"Tidak, bukan maaf. Aku tidak main-main, kau pernah dengar kalau orang yang mabuk jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya selalu bicara jujur kan? Itu terjadi padaku sekarang."

Aku tersenyum, Hyuk Jae bersama kata-katanya yang luar biasa ini. "Jangan matikan ponselmu Hyuk Jae, aku ingin mendengarmu tidur."

.

.

.

Aku masih tidak memahami mengapa aku selalu mengikuti kata hatiku. Kata hati yang gampang diombang-ambingkan olehnya. Bila kujelaskan secara luas, aku tahu bahwa anggapan mengenai diriku yang tidak berakhlak karena masih mengharapkannya akan disetejui kebenarannya oleh Jung Soo. Sialan, aku tidak peduli apakah Jung Soo akan memukulku, mengeroyokiku. Aku pernah melakukan pengorbanan yang lebih besar demi Hyuk Jae dari hanya sekedar ditendangi perutku saja, dan meski kobaran amarah itu masih menguasai sebagain besar kepalaku, aku tidak bisa mengelak bila aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Dia memberikanku sebuah kesempatan, peluang besar yang kecil kemungkinannya tetapi sekarang mereka berada disini, memicuku buat tampil sempurna cuma untuk Hyuk Jae kasihku. Aku akan meyakinkan kepadanya kalau tidak ada lagi perpisahan kedua mengenai kami, atau keikutsertaan Nyonya Lee tentang gaya hidup Hyuk Jae yang dipercayanya tidak sehat. Sudah berulang kali kukatakan kepada Hyuk Jae kalau ultimatum ibuku tidak akan memiliki pengaruh besar dalam keputusanku, tetapi kerikil-kerikil kecil itu masihlah megganggu kami. Lagi pula dia pernah bilang kalau segala sesuatunya memiliki risiko yang sama-sama harus ditanggung kedua orang yang saling mencintai. Kalimat itu tidak ada salahnya, hanya saja Hyuk Jae baru-baru ini tidak mencintaiku lagi. Oleh karena itu dia suka mencari-cari cara untuk menemukan kesalahanku. Dan yang dibidiknya adalah prilaku ibuku.

Hyuk Jae membenci warna-warna terang seperti ungu maupun hijau, jadi aku mengganti ungu dengan cokelat, dan aku tidak mengenakan ikat pinggang karena mereka akan terlepas secepat aku berada di depan pintunya. Aku menyukai kesan santai yang diberikan warna cokelat, warna cokelat seolah menghapus dugaan mengenai ketegangan pelik diantara kami. Aku pikir ini cukup adil. Dia mencampakkanku selama beberapa saat, dan aku mau segala sesuatunya dibenamkan dan kami akan kembali seperti semula. Aku ingin kami menjadi pasangan yang berlagak seperti dua ekor burung cinta, selalu memadu sayang, dan itu berarti pertengkaran terhapuskan.

Aku tidak akan menunggu panggilan telepon dari Hyuk Jae lagi. Aku akan buru-buru menghampiri rumahnya, dengan alasan yang sama pula aku akan meraih wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya seganas kerinduan ini. Kami akan bersenggama kilat juga sebelum memasuki proses mengungkap rindu. Aku kembali lagi ke kamarku, bergonta-ganti aroma yang pas, memilih pewangi mana yang berbau kayu dan lebih jantan, sehingga dari beberapa opsional yang ada, aku memilih botol bewarna hijau yang berbau lumut dan rempah.

Beginilah kita akan berakhir, aku tahu bahwa perpisahan bukanlah pilihan yang bijaksana. Dari satu hari ke hari berikutnya merupakan serangan gangguan mental yang mencekikku, namun rupanya aku tidak sendiri, Hyuk Jae merasakannya juga. Kami sama-sama dilanda trauma pasca putus yang ganas, begitupula dengan kenyataan kalau tidak ada satupun dari kami yang mengikhlaskan kandasnya hubungan ini. Aku merasa lega setelah lima belas menit menatapi wajahku di cermin, buatnya seorang aku sudah bercukur. Aku buru-buru mendatangi salon pria yang dikhususkan buat merapikan rambut yang agak panjang, dan karena penampilanku dulu tampak seperti pengidap narkoba organik, aku kini beralih jadi lebih segar dan gaya yang baru ini membuatku kelihatan kalau aku memiliki pandangan yang lebih berharga dari sekedar mengejar-ngejar pacar lama. Aku tidak lagi memikirkan hal lain yang tak kunjung bisa kucapai, tidak perlu diragukan lagi, aku akhirnya keluar dari fantasi menggila ini.

Aku mengira-ngira mengapa Hyuk Jae dulu tidak bahagia, mengapa tidak ada pengalaman kencan kami yang dapat membuatnya terkesan. Maksudku urung buat putus. Aku menghitungnya lagi, apa sih pengalaman kencan yang paling kuingat serta mendamba Hyuk Jae selain suatu hari yang lembab ketika kami berkunjung ke luar negeri? Karena aku terlalu banyak termenung, akhirnya aku mendapati diriku ini bergegas menuju ruang tamu. Ponselku berdering dengan keras, bila seumpama Hyuk Jae mau memajukan kencan ini lima belas menit lebih awal, aku punya tiga puluh menit lainnya buat digadai untuknya. Tidak apa-apa, kencan tidak selalu harus sesuai kesepakatan.

Kemudian aku mengangkat telepon dengan profesional, kutanggalkan panggilan sayang. "Hyuk Jae sayang, aku sudah siap. Ini masih pagi sekali jadi aku berniat membawakanmu sarapan? Menu sarapan seperti biasa?"

Kudengar Hyuk Jae menghela nafasnya seolah dia sedang berpikir, "sudah kutebak ada yang salah. Aku mabuk, sangat mabuk."

Sungguh, betapa berbahayanya sepenggal kalimat itu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mendeteksi secercah harapan lainnya. Aku merasa pusing dan khawatir, mengapa rasanya seutas kalimat itu kedengaran tak bertanggung jawab, tidak beruntungnya aku. "Tunggu Hyuk Jae, apa maksudmu?" Aku memilah rasa sakit hatiku, dendam pribadi dan seonggok kepedihan ini. Terlebih kepadanya yang bertindak jahat dan tanpa batas itu. "Kita sudah membicarakannya semalam, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!"

Hyuk Jae jelas ingin mengada-ngada alasan lainnya, mengingat kalau dia kemarin tiba-tiba menjadi pria yang baik dan bukan sebaliknya. Aku ingin menelan jiwaku sendiri setelah kudengar dia kembali menghela nafas yang panjang. Sisa-sisa rasa sayang kami, sesi kedua dalam memadu kasih itu, masihlah segar diingatanku, karena Hyuk Jae tidak ingin melebih-lebihkan perasaannya, Hyuk Jae malah menorehkan luka yang sengit dengan kata-katanya yang satu ini.

"Aku mabuk, itu alasan yang jelas mengenai omong kosong yang kukatan semalam. Seharusnya kau tidak anggap itu serius Donghae."

Aku menggenggam lebih erat ponselku, sudah cukup dengan kekejaman mosaik ini. Hyuk Jae menabur garam di lukaku yang dulu, terlepas dari itu semua kenyataan adalah yang terpedih.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Maafkan aku."

Sepasang kata itu tidak bisa memupuk kepulihanku, setelah mewujudkan mimpiku yang sebesar bongkahan es batu, Hyuk Jae dengan ekspresi kesakitannya melintas di balik ponselku, lalu dia bilang kita tidak bisa bersama lagi dan kukatakan kepadanya jika ini adalah sakit hati yang miskin, bahwa aku sungguhlah seorang pria bodoh yang terlantar tanpanya, tanpa kehadiran Hyuk Jae yang selama ini kuanggap sebagai pria dewasa yang licik.

Aku merutuki kecerobohanku, aku dengan suku kata yang sedikit mencercanya, kuteriaki dia brengsek, sialan, apapun itu, segenap rasa yang menumbuh kebencianku kepadanya. "Kau memang bangsat, kau tahu, aku sangat membencimu juga!" dan setelah aku menghakimi prilakunya yang buruk itu, dia menutup telepon kami.

.

.

.

Aku ingin segera menghentikan kisah yang menghembohkan semacam ini, sudah tidak ada lagi manipulasi mengenai kebiadaban Hyuk Jae. Tanpa intruksi yang jahat aku akan memukulinya, menghantam hidungnya sampai patah dan akan kucamkan kepadanya jikalau dia salah memilih orang buat diajak main-main. Rasa sakit ini memicu airmataku, pandanganku berkunang-kunang, yang kulihat hanyalah kelabu dan keemasan. Cahaya menghubungkan dirinya ke satu tempat ke tempat berikutnya tepat di depan mataku sebelum akhirnya terpisah dua menit berikutnya. Perutku terkocok oleh sensasi ingin muntah, tenggorokanku panas, lidahku merapal namanya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, pada akhinya reaksi yang keras muncul setelah botol kedua. Aku tahu mabuk di jam dua belas pagi kedengaran terlalu bodoh, selain itu aku masih setengah sadar jadi aku tidak benar-benar menyerah pada alkohol.

Aku berusaha menyembuhkan diri dua jam sebelumnya, aku tidak mau merepotkan orang-orang yang tidak terlibat dengan hubungan ini, termasuk Jung Soo sendiri. Aku tidak mau dia memprovokasi kenyataan yang ada dan mulai mengada-ada akan insiden penyiraman anggur ke wajah Hyuk Jae di depan keramaian. Aku pula menghindari cara Zhoumi yang berniat menyembuhkanku dengan teknik yang norak. Ujung-ujungnya akan ada percakapan tentang aku yang harus melupakan Hyuk Jae. Meskipun itu bisa lebih diterima ketimbang ambisi Jung Soo.

Aku tertawa, aku perlu dipukul biar aku sadar. Seseorang, tetapi bukan Hyuk Jae orangnya. Hilangkan sakit jiwa ini, enyahkan bayang-bayang Hyuk Jae dari hidupku. Lekukan dadanya yang bagus, pinggangnya yang ramping, pesona matanya dan ketelanjangannya. Aku butuh seseorang yang memiliki emosional rendah buat menghadapinya. Sebab kini disinilah aku berdiri, terhuyung-huyung menjaga kewarasanku, di depan rumahnya, mengendap-endap bagai bujang yang telah kehilangan akalnya. Aku menggenggam apapun yang bisa menjaga kestabilan posisi tubuhku, tanganku melambai-lambai menuju gagang pintunya, bersidekap disana dan mengoyak gagang itu dengan upaya yang lebih keras. Dengan tangan kanan memegang lengan yang hendak terjatuh, kubenamkan wajahku ke pintu rumahnya dan kutendang-tendang mereka.

Aku mendengar suara gaduh naik turun dan suara itu akhirnya melengking, teriakan itu bercabang dari peringatan buatku supaya tunggu sebentar sampai ancaman akan dipukul bila aku tidak sabaran. Aku mendengar suara langkah terpogoh-pogoh kemudian Hyuk Jae membuka pintu. Kulihat wajah Hyuk Jae meratapiku dari atas hingga ke bawah, tidak percaya akan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba. Dia hendak menutup pintu, bagaimanapun juga aku mendorongnya menyingkir dan menerobos masuk sebelum signyal bahaya lainnya datang.

Dia menunjuk wajahku sebagai bentuk komprominya, dia berusaha menaruhku dalam ingatan yang paling dalam. Dia berpikir kalau kedatanganku bisa disimpulkan oleh kata-kata, tapi karena aku ingin segera memukulnya, Hyuk Jae tidak mengusirku pergi. Selama beberapa saat aku membiarkan tubuhku terpana kepada wajahnya. Oh, betapa aku merindukan mukanya yang berkilau itu, namun kemudian ingatan tentang betapa jahat prilakunya kepadaku datang seperti angin yang mengoyak hatiku, mencegahku berbaik hati kepadanya. Jadi dalam waktu yang kuhitung mundur, aku mengalihkan kemarahanku dengan hantaman tangan yang tepat mengenai tulang pipinya hingga dia terhuyung jatuh. Meski begitu aku tidak berniat untuk menghentikan marahku yang melalap kewarasanku. Aku ingin dia merasakan betapa sakit fisik itu kugunakan sebagai gambaran patah hatiku. Aku menarik kerah bajunya, mendorongnya menuju dinding. Ada suara debaman yang muncul sehabis kulempar tubuhnya ke dinding, sewaktu aku hendak menonjok hidungnya, suara wanita melengking dari lorong menuju dapur.

Suara itu amat tidak kusukai jadi aku berbalik arah, menghilangkan fokusku yang sebelumnya ada kepada Hyuk Jae, menusuk wanita itu dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya seperti sebilah pisau. Wanita itu berjalan mundur, dia terperangah akan kedatanganku. Dia seakan mengetahui maksud burukku terhadapnya bahwa aku membenci kehadirannya disini bersama Hyuk Jae. Aku tidak menyenangi kenyataan bahwa dia mungkin tidur bersama _kekasihku_.

Kekasihku.

Energi yang begitu buruk dari gagasan itu membuatku merasa lebih frustasi. Aku tidak lagi berpikir jernih, setiap saat dia bergerak mundur aku mendekatinya selangkah maju. Aku berteriak kepadanya, Hyuk Jae yang paham benar rencanaku menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng agar wanita itu tidak terluka.

"Hyuk Jae, jadi sekarang kau tidur dengan seorang wanita murahan!" Marahku, namun aku mengakui marah itu bohong belaka sebab tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang berarti benar.

Aku mengulas senyum getir dan mencekik lehernya tetapi kemudian wanita itu berteriak, wanita yang berekspresi ketakutan karena dia pikir aku akan mengakhiri hidup Hyuk Jae. Dia barat-birit menjauhkan kami, dia berkata begini, "ya Tuhanku, siapapun kau namanya, aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Hyuk Jae!" Dia meringkuk ke belakang Hyuk Jae yang dirasanya paling aman.

Hyuk Jae memandangi wanita itu dengan nafas lega, lalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke wajahku. Wajahnya menelangsa, dia menyadari ada sedikit ketenangan sebab aku akhirnya menjauh dua meter dari Hyuk Jae. Dia berbisik parau kepada wanita itu, agar si jalang ini segera pulang dan jangan kembali lagi. Wanita itu pamit pergi, tampak lebih takut dari kelihatannya. Dia menghilang setelah dua menit yang kejam itu. Hyuk Jae menjatuhkan bulir keringat dingin yang bergerak turun ke dagunya, pada saat tertentu dia juga mencari-cari akal buat menjauh dariku.

Aku memandangi ketakutan Hyuk Jae dengan penuh bengis, kedua mataku berpencar mengikuti Hyuk Jae dan melihat ke seluruh ruang kamarnya. Dia bisa saja memiliki pesta seks dan ada wanita-wanita lain yang akan muncul dari kamar mandi, dari dapur. Selagi aku berkutat dengan keheningan, dia meluruhkan kemarahannya dan mendekatiku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

Aku duduk di kursi, di bawah naungan kejinya. Kami bertukar pandangan mata dan rambutnya berkilau di bawah siraman matahari. Dia melirik-lirik wajahku sepanjang keheranannya, dia menyentuh rasa kebas di mukanya dan itu membuat kesenanganku tergelitik.

"Kau itu sama jalangnya dengan wanita yang tadi!"

Hyuk Jae ingin membalas pukulan fisikku, tetapi dengan penuh perhatian dia kembali ke jiwanya yang tenang. "Aku tidak tidur dengannya, lagian kalau iya, apa itu urusanmu?"

Aku membenci suaranya, aku membenci tatapannya, tetapi aku mencintainya lebih baik dari siapapun. Dan karena aku mencintainya, aku menahan gairahku untuk memeluknya seerat mungkin. Hyuk Jae yang sekarang kelihatan lebih murung dari apa yang seharusnya dia rasakan, dia sama putus asanya denganku. Bahkan lebih kacau dari apa yang kuinginkan.

Hyuk Jae secara tak terduga menghapus airmatanya dan memijat keningnya. "Kupikir kita seharusnya sudah selesai."

Seraya menyipitkan mataku, aku menahan jatuhnya airmataku. "Kau sialan Hyuk Jae! Ini sungguh tidak adil buatku." Aku menghidupkan rokok, mengabaikan peringatannya. Aku merasa diriku akan meledak. Berada dalam jarak sedekat ini sama seperti menyiksa batinku. Aku menginginkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau jadi seorang yang pemaksa begini Donghae, kau tahu aku muak sekali. Kau tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku, kalau aku ingin menyudahinya berarti kita memang selesai! Kau sadar sebetapa jahatnya kau sekarang?" katanya. Mereka jelas berbanding terbalik dari kenyataannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menghubungiku, membuatku lebih rusak dari sebelumnya? Karena bukan aku saja yang ingin menghatammu! Jung Soo juga berharap banyak!"

Dia terdiam. Tetapi dia tidak menanyakan kenapa Jung Soo memiliki ambisi sebesar itu buat membabak belurkan Hyuk Jae, karena Jung Soo pada dasarnya bukan bagian dari pertengkaran kami. Dia kembali mengacak rambutnya, dia sudah berada dalam tingkat frustasi yang parah. Jelas sekali dia tidak memiliki jawaban yang spesifik, melainkan memanglah Hyuk Jae masih mengharapkan keberadaanku.

"Kau payah beromong kosong Hyuk Jae! Aku akan menyakitimu sama besarnya dengan kau yang menyakitiku! Dan kau akan banyak bicara jujur tentang perasaanmu ketika kau berada diposisiku sekarang! Aku tidak mau melihatmu dengan orang lain! Aku tidak mau melihatmu tidur bersama orang lain, karena aku masih sangat memikirkanmu dan kau orang yang bresengek!"

"Donghae, kau tidak pernah mengerti mengapa aku ingin putus denganmu! Pada dasarnya, ini bukan hanya tentang berhenti mencintai atau sebaliknya. Kau mulai terdengar gila dan itu membuatku muak. Kau dan teman-temanmu selalu memiliki konsep berpikir yang payah, termasuk ibumu sendiri! Dan meski aku tidak mempunyai hak buat mengatakan ini, aku membencinya karena dia membenciku." Dia menghunus jantungku dengan tajam. Isi hatinya tadi adalah seonggok ungkapan yang bersifat final. Aku menginginkannya mengatakan hal itu, oleh karena itu aku terus-terusan memancingnya buat mengeluarkan semua kebusukan itu dari mulutnya. Dan Hyuk Jae memiliki lebih dari sebuah alasan, dia memiliki selusin di hatinya.

"Kau tidak hidup lebih baik tanpaku."

"Bukan itu tujuan dari aku putus denganmu," Hyuk Jae beringsut mendekatiku, suaranya yang dipenuhi kegetaran memecah keheningan.

Dan gara-gara kilasan tangisannya muncul diingatanku, aku tidak mampu berkata-kata. Dia bergetar hebat, dari ujung kaki menuju ujung kepalanya. Aku melihatnya melunak sedetik aku menjangkau wajahnya namun dia kembali ketakutan karena dia pikir aku tidak akan pergi dari sini dan berkeinginan untuk menyerangnya, tetapi aku menghapus semua ketakutannya dan mendekatinya, lantas aku meraih pipinya, memojokkannya ke dinding. Aku berbisik kepadanya, kukatakan hal-hal yang sepintas kedengaran tidak penting, sekedar menakutinya.

Dia menyadari keanehanku dan oleh dorongan itu dia menatap mataku. "Kenapa kau masih mengharapkannya? Kita sama-sama telah menyerah Donghae, aku tidak bisa menghadapimu dan aku tidak perlu alasan khusus selain sikapmu sendiri." Dia memberanikan diri untuk mengajukan pertanyaan itu padahal dia tahu kalau perpisahan ini pada dasarnya hanya keinginannya sepihak. Putus adalah negosiasi yang seharusnya melibatkanku juga.

Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali apabila kita putus secara normal, tidak, aku bukan seorang maniak. Aku akan merelakannya, malah aku tidak akan mencurigainya. Namun dia bersikap sewenang-wenang, seolah-olah aku tidak berpartisipasi dalam hubungan ini. Hubungan ini adalah hubungan yang sepele, dan itu membuat Hyuk Jae merasa superior atas dirinya, itu membuatku tidak mau melepaskannya.

Aku menghirup aroma rambut Hyuk Jae yang baru dicuci, aku lepas kendali, aku tidak punya apapun buat dikatakan selain kehangatan ini. Aku mendambanya, ketahuilah, kenakalannya, sikapnya yang cuek terhadapku, ciumannya, cemburunya, apapun itu tentangnya. Aku terpukau oleh wajahnya yang berjarak sejengkal denganku hingga aku membelai pipinya yang luar biasa lembutnya. Sentuhan itu meninggalkan reaksi listrik dikedua jariku. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan sentuhannya sebesar aku membutuhkannya sekarang buat tertunduk di bawah tubuku dengan sukarela. Tidak, perpisahan ini membawa efek kerinduan yang sulit dihentikan.

Hyuk Jae menyadari perubahan sikapku, dia menjangkau wajahku dan berupaya untuk menghindari sentuhan fisik lainnya. "Kita sudah selesai Donghae, kita tidak bisa memulai lagi."

"Benar, tetapi aku tidak peduli, persetan Hyuk Jae! Aku tidak peduli."

Demi Tuhan, aku ingin sekali menanggalkan pakaiannya. Bersikap adil terhadap bibirnya dan menuju perutnya. Aku akan menjamah mereka sekaligus, bersama kehadiranku yang tidak diterima olehnya. Aku pun mulai memuji kecantikan fisiknya. Wajahnya yang berkilat karena keringat, kerutan tidak berdaya di keningnya membuatku meraih pipinya lagi. Ternyata sentuhanku menyulut redanya kemarahan Hyuk Jae. Aku menggapai pergelangan tangannya, mengunci tubuhnya, aku mengantisipasi bilamana dia nantinya sadar dan hendak memukulku kembali. Dia semakin tidak berdaya melihatku memiliki separuh akses tubuhnya.

Aku nyaris diburu oleh gairah ini, sebelum Hyuk Jae sadar lagi aku nyaris menciumnya.

"Donghae, kita tidak boleh melakukannya, ini gila."

Entah bagaimana kata-kata itu tidak berefek menyakitkan lagi. Aku tidak seterguncang seperti sebelumnya setelah mendengar keputusannya yang sepihak. Karena sebelum aku menjangkau bibirnya, menjatuhkan tubuh Hyuk Jae ke sofa yang rapi dan menyerap segela sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Hyuk Jae, disinilah dia, sudah menyerah kepadaku. Terhadap ciumanku, terhadap rangsangan gairahku.

Aku mencium bibirnya secepat aku menyedot udara, dia berusaha mendapatkan kalimat yang pas buat menghindarkannya dari godaan ini, sayangnya aku sudah mulai menyibak bajunya dengan kritis. Aku menekan tubuhnya lebih kuat, kami berdesak-desakkan, dia menduga kalau aku sedang marah jadi dia memukul punggungku, tetapi aku menahannya lagi dan kami kembali berpusat pada ciuman itu. Aku menggigit bibirnya seirama dengan desahan Hyuk Jae, Hyuk Jae memanggilku seperti dulu lagi. Entah mengapa, kebusukan itu enyah dari embel-embel namaku.

Kami bertahan selama lima menit yang panjang, aku mengingatkannya sebetapa indah tulang punggungnya, keelokan tubuhnya di bawah tubuhku dan sepenggal tato di punggungnya. Aku merangkai kalimat-kalimat yang ingin didengar Hyuk Jae, jadi kukatakan, "aku mencintaimu, kau tidak bisa melupakanku," dengan satu karakteristik intonasi yang sama. Maksudku, kata-kataku dipengaruhi oleh gairah dan cinta, yang memiliki arti tertentu. Itu juga yang mendorongku meraba mukanya, dia melenguh diantara ciuman kami.

Dia tersengal-sengal selagi menekan pundakku. Dia menatap mataku dengan cinta yang bergelora."Aku pasti sudah gila," bisiknya. Sekarang dia yang malah berinisiatif buat menciumku. Kami kembali bertarung lidah, dia memekik diantara tingkah yang sama-sama tidak terkontrol. Hyuk Jae mengakangkan kakinya lebih lebar ketika aku menekan kejantannya dengan lututku. Dia terkulai lemas. Kedua bulu matanya basah dan lengket.

Aku tidak melepaskan pandangan mataku darinya, aku melihatnya memohon kepadaku untuk berhenti memaksanya mencintaku kembali. Jadi karena aku berpikir itu bukan pernyataan yang logis, aku menjilati lehernya, Hyuk Jaeku harus berpikir dua kali. Aku menghindari oral seks karena _mood_ akan berubah menjadi kencan satu malam, spesifiknya Hyuk Jae akan berpikir bahwa ini melulu tentang kemarahanku dan mungkin akan membuatku kapok. Sesunguhnya, itu benar adanya. Tetapi mereka adalah bagian dari rencanaku yang belum sepenuhnya benar. Aku akan menyerah mengejar-ngejar cintanya, namun aku akan membuatnya berbalik membutuhkanku. Itu pula yang mendorongku untuk menarik Hyuk Jae menuju kamarnya.

Aku melihat fotoku bersamanya tergantung dinding. Berarti keberadaanku belum diganti oleh orang lain dan sejumlah kenangan kami serta catatan khusus yang kubuatkan untuknya selama kami berkencan.

Disertai suara-suara desahan yang amat dramatis, aku mendorong Hyuk Jae jatuh ke lantai. Kami bergelut terlebih dahulu, saling meninju bibir, merangsang tubuh hingga jari kaki Hyuk Jae terlipat saking senangnya. Aku bergidik geli sewaktu Hyuk Jae menggusar rambutku menuju lehernya. Dia memisahkan surai panjang dengan yang pendek, Hyuk Jae secara lihai menjambak senggenggam rambutku. Kekasarannya tidak menimbulkan efek perih yang dilebih-lebihkan malah menambah semangatku. Hyuk Jae menciumi aroma tubuhku, dia memijat perutku, aku menelangsa setuhannya yang bagai candu. Aku berguling dibawahnya dan dia makin mendesak lututku selagi aku mencubit bokongnya yang kenyal.

Dia tergoda oleh suaraku. Aku merasa kami diburu keinginan untuk menghisap satu sama lain. Aku melihat bulu matanya bergetar karena dia amat menyukai sensasi sesaat aku menggapai bibirnya lagi. Suaranya erangannya membuatku terhenti dan mundur selangkah darinya yang terkulai di lantai. Aku berdiri di bawah tubuhnya, memandanginya dengan bengis. Dia menerima keinginanku kemudian merangkak mendekatiku perlahan-lahan. Dia menggapai pahaku, melepaskan ikat pinggangku sekaligus membuka celanaku. Hyuk Jae terkesima, terkesima yang wajar mengingat kerinduan kami.

Hyuk Jae menciumiku, menjilati sentral perutku. Hyuk Jae mengecupnya dari pinggang hingga ke dada, kembali lagi ke pinggangku dan menggigiti kulitku, dia menariknya dengan giginya hingga aku mendesis dibuatnya. Dia melesatkan setengah fokusnya yang lain terhadap pahaku dan memijatnya. Aku ingat sekali bahwa dia amat mengagumi pahaku yang gembul. Dia menghisap mereka sehingga tertinggal bekas kemerahan yang sensual dan aku mengerang dibuatnya.

Kemudian kami sampai di tahap selanjutnya. Dia menarik celana dalamku secara hati-hati ke bawah, menelanjangi kedua kakiku, dia tampak terguncang dengan kenyataan yang ada tetapi dia tidak menghentikan ini. Hyuk Jae dengan percaya diri menjilati kejantananku. Aku bergidik mendapati sensasi yang aneh menjalar ke kuku-kukuku, Hyuk Jae bersama suaranya yang diputus-putus, menelan setengah bagiannya, memompanya dan mengulumnya. Dia keranjingan, karena dengan mataku aku memberikan intimasi yang luar biasa. Oh tidak, aku tidak membicarakan tentang seks dengannya maupun memopa gairahnya bersama kata-kata yang separuh menyindir. Sebab seks ini bukan mengenai Hyuk Jae melainkan mengenai Donghae yang ingin membalaskan dendam lamanya kepada kekasihnya yang jalang.

Hyuk Jae melepaskan bibirnya kemudian berjongkok menjauh dariku setelah dia pikir aku cukup basah dan tegang. Dia mengusap setetes saliva dari dagunya sebelum menuntut ciuman kepadaku. Aku mencium bibirnya lembut. Ciumannya amatlah mendamba sentuhan.

"Mentalku pasti agak terganggu karena kupikir tidak apa-apa bila kau meniduriku selama semalam saja Donghae," katanya selagi mencium pipiku dan beralih menuju leherku.

Aku tersenyum, bukan senyuman yang getir melainkan senyum penuh pesona. Tidakkah dia pikir keberadaanku seberharga satu malamnya yang bukan apa-apa, namun napasnya berarti sepanjang malam hidupku? Hyuk Jae memanglah pria brengsek yang kurang ajar dan penuh kepelikan hingga membuatku menarik wajahnya dengan marah dan menjambak rambutnya, aku menggigit telinganya nakal, lalu aku menarik celananya jatuh dan menanggalkan bajunya. Dengan penuh ketelitian aku meremas bokongnya. Dia tidak berbasa-basi namun memanggil namaku serta memohon untuk langsung seks saja. Secara harfiah ini kedengaran lebih dari seks balas dendam sebab seluruh tubuhku dibanjiri cairan yang menginginkannya. Aku gembira sekali ternyata kondisi emosional Hyuk Jae mudah dipangaruhi oleh bujuk rayuku yang busuk.

Aku mengikuti keinginannya, kutanyakan kepadanya apakah kami perlu kondom, tetapi dia bilang, "aku tidak tidur dengan siapapun selama aku putus denganmu, jadi kita sama-sama bersih karena kuyakini kau pun begitu."

Aku menggiringnya berdiri. Aku menopang seluruh berat badannya menjadi satu sebelum membopohnya menuju dinding. Dia merekatkan tangannya ke leherku, menggantung disana. Kami bergabung menjadi satu, perlahan-lahan aku melilitkan kakinya ke pinggangku, aku yang memiliki konsentrasi handal pada akhirnya berhati-hati memandu milikku ke tubuhnya. Aku menggesekkan kulitku selama beberapa detik, memprovokasi kenakalan yang lebih bergairah. Kami digelitik sensasi panas membakar, ujung kejantananku terhisap oleh rayuannya, aku merasa basah sebab miliknya. Aku tidak terburu-buru merasukinya jadi dia mengeluh, dia berusaha menarik tubuhnya dariku, menjatuhkan bokongnya lebih dalam.

Hyuk Jae tidak sabaran, sehingga aku agak marah. Aku menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku, aku bersandar di dinding, menempatkan kepalaku disana karena dia lumayan berat buatku. Kami bercinta seperti kesetanan, dia bergaya pir terus-terusan bersenggama denganku, seluruh keringatnya meluncur ke perutku, karena keringat itu pula dia menggelinjang terus-menerus dan kelicinan perutku pun telah merusak nalar kami berdua. Ruangan terasa semakin sempit, aku ingin mendengarnya melenguh jadi aku memaksanya bicara vokal.

Selangkangan kami berdua berdenyut-denyut, telapak tanganku licin menggenggam tubuhnya, aku wanti-wanti agar tidak menjatuhkannya. Hyuk Jae yang sekarang adalah karunia yang hebat, kami terkoneksi lebih dalam lagi. Dia merapal namaku, memuja kulitku yang berwarna perunggu, merongrong supaya aku tidak berhenti dari kecepatan bercinta yang diluar normal ini. Lantas kami sampai secara tidak terduga. Aku memburu nafas, wajahku terbaring di lehernya sementara kepala Hyuk Jae dipapah oleh punggungku. Aku agak tak sadarkan diri dan kudengar Hyuk Jae bilang untukku tetap disini sampai besok.

Aku memodifikasi posisi kami hingga kami berdua terlentang di lantai. Ini bukan seks yang fantastis, itu bukan kosa kata yang tepat. Tetapi aku punya lebih banyak suka kata untuk mendeskripsikan kebanggaanku melihatnya di sampingku, tertidur lelap, menimbun malam yang kelam, membuatnya sendiri tidak tahan oleh rayuanku. Aku sulit menjelaskan darimana aku akan memulai kenyataan setelah Hyuk Jae bangun.

Tunggu, aku masih memata-matai wajahnya yang tertidur was-was. Kemarin aku melihatnya merespon sentuhanku secara magis, wajahnya penuh harapan dan bersinar. Bukan seperti Hyuk Jae yang dulu yang urung melihatku. Secara detail dia menyenangi seks yang bukan apa-apa bagiku. Hyuk Jae bahkan menukas cengiran karena dia bermimpi, mimpinya mungkin tentang aku.

Aku menghidupkan rokok, asapnya mengepul menuju kepala dan menghilang dengan ajaib ke atap rumah. Kutatapi wajahnya yang bergeser dari senyuman menuju ringisan, dia kemudian memelukku, terkesan dengan eratnya pelukan itu aku balik memeluknya. Tetapi jujur saja, aku ingin melepaskan wajahnya yang terkagum-kagum dari dadaku. Akhirnya kusingkirkan tubuhnya, aku melihat ciri khas fisiknya, dia lebih dari tampan dan mempesona. Aku naksir padanya, lebih dari itu, aku pula mengagumi warna favoritnya. Dan karena aku sudah bersusah payah melawan pertarungan sengit ini, aku akan mengubah taktikku.

Aku menghisap rokok lagi, aku mengulangnya terus menerus sampai sisa setengahnya, malam pun berganti subuh, sewaktu Hyuk Jae kupikir hendak terbangun, aku terburu-buru pergi melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkannya.

Oh, betapa aku menyukai wajahnya yang indah. Tidurlah Hyuk Jaeku sayang.

Aku lebih tidak percaya atas sikapku yang seakan melarikan diri, aku tersenyum sopan kepada seorang pria tua di pinggir jalan, dia menjual hazelnut panggang kesukaan Hyuk Jae. Aku melaju dengan kecepatan yang normal, aku pula mengganti lagu retro yang kusukai menjadi lagu-lagu blues yang digemari ibuku. Aku melihat sekeliling masih gelap, aku hendaknya mengunjungi Jung Soo sekedar untuk numpang sarapan atau mandi, tetapi aku enggan datang ke rumahnya. Ada empat blok yang harus kulewati sebelum rumah Jung Soo dan itu berarti lima belas menit lamanya. Secercah cahaya mendarat ke mobilku, tepat setelah sepenggal pesan dikirim Hyuk Jae untukku. Aku pikir dia terbangun dengan lusuh dan menyalahkanku. Kuyakini itu membuat percaya dirinya merosot jatuh. Kubayangkan dia mencari-cari keberadaanku dari ujung dapur ke ujung kamar mandi, dia akan berteriak secara tidak wajar, betapa menggelikannya selama kupikir itu akan terjadi.

Aku merasa terhuyung-huyung, sebab keingintahuan yang hebat kuhentikan mobilku. Aku terpenuhi rasa bahagia, kubaca ulang kalimat itu, pesannya yang mengandung rasa sakit hati. Dia bahkan tidak menyapa selamat pagi, kupikir dia benar-benar marah.

" _Kau brengsek Donghae, kupikir hanya aku yang pantas mendapatkan hantaman di wajah, tapi kau tidak lebih baik dari itu. Kau itu bangsat yang bermuka dua, mati saja."_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note:

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu The 1975 yang judulnya Somebody Else download aye? Hahaha

Least but not last, bantu Yesung buat menang charts Elfs! Vote, Stream! Serius baper liat post dia T_T Kangin ampe marah juga. Kemana pergi supportifitas kalian sobs vote show champion juga yang paling gampang kok sehari bisa berkali-kali :D cuma sampe sabtu ini jadi minta bantunya (todong golok) lmao

Feedback?

Enjoy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

' _This ain't the last time that I'll see your face, come on baby, you said you'd find someone to take my place. I just don't believe that you have got it in you 'cause we are just gonna keep doing it, and everytime I start to believe in anything you're saying, I'm reminded that I should be getting over it."_

 _Somebody Else — The 1975_

.

.

.

 **Donghae POV**.

Aku merasa kebahagian yang tidak wajar setelah aku memasuki wilayahnya. Aku melakukan kompromi yang sengit terlebih dahulu bersama seorang _security_ , dia tampaknya mengenali wajahku yang tidak asing karena sebulan lalu sempat beradu muka denganku. Kukatakan kepadanya bahwa Hyuk Jaelah yang mengundangku kemari, sulit kupercaya jika dia akan menyerah. Dia menghindar dari masalah sehingga dia mendorongku pergi menuju lift, aku menatapi keanehan di wajahnya dan sebisik kalimat yang tidak mampu kutangkap. Aku merasa buruk karena aku telah membohongi orang tetapi keadaan memang sudah buruk.

Aku berjalan menuju lorong yang sepi sambil membaca pesan-pesan Hyuk Jae. Dia mengirim lebih dari sepuluh pesan yang berisi komentar jahat, supaya aku pergi ke neraka atau jangan pernah kembali lagi.

Aku terkekeh selagi melintasi keheningan, pintunya tertutup rapat dan kuketuk rumahnya, namun tak ada jawaban yang menyusul. Aku bersender di pintu keluar lalu menghidupkan rokok. Hyuk Jae pasti masih di luar sana, mungkin berkencan atau apapun yang bisa merecokiku. Tapi tampaknya Tuhan sedang bermurah hati, Hyuk Jae datang dari ujung lorong, wajahnya nyaris kosong. Penampilan luarnya payah, dia sekilas kelihatan kurang bermutu. Aku berharap dia akan menyapaku, selain itu aku juga membutuhkan kata-kata kasarnya agar aku lebih bersemangat lagi. Sayangnya Hyuk Jae melongos, kurang berekspresi terhadap kehadiranku sehingga aku perlu suasana kejam lainnya buat memancing pertengkaran lagi.

Aku menahan tangannya yang hendak membuka gagang pintu, wajahnya mengkaku sedetik kami bersentuhan. Aku menyender lebih dekat kepadanya, membiarkan napasku menerpa permukaan wajahnya kemudian kukepulkan asap yang tebal ke wajahnya, dia terbatuk-batuk dan tersinggung.

"Aku ingin kita bicara."

Hyuk Jae menatapku selama beberapa saat, menampik tanganku dengan separuh tenaga yang dia punya. "Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dibicarakan, anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal, kau brengsek. Pergi dari sini!"

Aku membuang rokokku ke lantai, mematikannya dalam satu injakan yang kuat lalu membalas tatapan matanya. "Aku butuh teman tidur. Dan aku tidak bisa tidur dengan bangsat manapun selain kau, Hyuk Jae."

Dia melebih-lebihkan amarahnya, seolah dari kencan satu malam kami yang kemarin dia yang paling merasa dirugikan. Karena aku secara unik telah mencampakkannya dan itu menyakiti hatinya. Hyuk Jae lebih senang menyebutnya sebagai melupakannya. Aku sedih sekali melihat kondisi emosional Hyuk Jae yang terguncang. Selain itu matanya memancarkan kepedihan.

"Berhenti beromong kosong! Sekarang pergi dari sini sebelum aku memukulimu."

Aku menebar senyum canda, kugenggam lengannya seerat sakit hatiku sebab itu dia mendesis. "Kenapa kau begitu marah padahal kau juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku Hyuk Jae?" ejekku.

Dia melirikku menggunakan ujung matanya sebelum kemarahan yang lebih besar melalap hatinya. Dia menekan dadanya dan menatapku bengis. "Enyahlah kau dari hidupku Donghae!"

"Hyuk Jae, kau yang tidak mau enyah dari hidupku." Aku memaksanya membuka pintu serta tatapanku mengancam. Dia tampak khawatir bila aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak kulakukan, jadi dia menurut karena dia pikir aku bukan tipe orang yang berniat menyakitinya. Aku mengunci pintu semenit kami masuk, kupandangi dia lebih intens dari sebelumnya. "Tidak, kita berdua tidak bisa enyah, kita akan terus melakukannya Hyuk Jae, entah itu kau atau aku."

"Donghae, aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi. Kita sudah putus, kita selesai, tetapi kau brengsek, ketika aku memberikan secuil harapan kau menggunakannya sebagai kesempatan buat balas dendam! Kau pergi begitu saja, kau sama busuknya denganku, atau bila perlu kuadukan ini kepada Jung Soo supaya kakak kesangayanmu itu menonjokmu pula. Karena aku juga berharap banyak, sialan!" Hyuk Jae berapi-api.

"Kau tidak bahagia?" tanyaku.

Hyuk Jae memalingkan wajahnya, "lebih dari tidak bahagia."

Aku tertawa kejam, "kau ingin kita kembali seperti dulu lagi?"

Hyuk Jae seperti menimbang, beberapa menit kami lalui dengan caranya berpikir keras. "Kalau itu maumu."

Aku tertohok dalam hati, "oh, tidak sayang," Hyuk Jae keheranan dibuatku. "aku tidak mau itu Hyuk Jae. Kau sudah menghancurkanku, aku hanya melakukan hal yang sama."

Sontak Hyuk Jae menendang perutku, rasanya menyakitkan sampai aku tersungkur jatuh, dia naik ke perutku dan memukul wajahku, dia fokus kepada rasa sakitku, menyerangku lagi, terus seperti itu sampai aku nyaris pingsan. Aku melihatnya menangis dan berbisik begini, "terkutuklah kau Donghae! Kau mati saja, sebenarnya apa maumu?!"

Aku menyerangnya balik sewaktu Hyuk Jae limbung ke samping tubuhku, kutonjoki dia juga hingga bibirnya robek. Rasa sakit hatinya tidak sepadan dengan apa yang kulalui, tetapi melihatnya melalui hal yang sama denganku, aku diserang simpati yang berbahaya. Aku menjauh dua meter darinya setelah melayangkan pukulan terakhir. Dia tersedu-sedu dan menutup matanya, kami sama-sama menangis dan lebam. Tetapi tangisannya hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik dan kandas sewaktu aku berpaling lagi kepadanya.

Dia mengerahkan tenaganya untuk bangun, setengah tertawa setengah menangis. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dia memandangiku seolah kita akan bertengkar lagi. Hyuk Jae berjalan mendekatiku, napasku seakan direnggutnya, tetapi tidak ada yang berhasil menakutiku selain tangisannya. "Kau gila, aku tidak habis pikir denganmu." Hyuk Jae menghusap sisa darah yang berada di bibirnya, wajahnya mengandung lebih banyak luka hingga aku terpingkal-pingkal.

"Semenjak panggilan telepon itu aku tidak pernah merasa damai."

Dia menatapiku, tangannya terletak setinggi pinggangnya. "Perpisahan ini bahkan tidak mudah buatku, kau pikir aku bisa tertidur pulas?"

Aku memandanginya, marah berkobar di hatiku. Aku melanjutkan kata-kataku yang separuh tertanggal, "jangan, jangan ucapkan itu Hyuk Jae. Kau menyesal jadi kau mengatakan ini, begini, kau sama sekali tidak membalas panggilan teleponku, menyudahi hubungan kita lewat satu pesan yang tidak logis. Mengusirku dari rumahmu, kau tidak dapat dipercaya!" Aku berteriak kepadanya kesetanan, jadi dia mundur satu langkah.

Hyuk Jae tersinggung tetapi dia menahan sepenggal kalimatnya di kerongkongannya.

"Tidak Hyuk Jae, kau tidur dengan orang lain,"

"Aku tidak tidur dengan siapapun!" selanya yang membuat secercah harapan di hatiku menerang. Aku biarkan dia menenangkan diri, sehabis itu aku pikirkan sepenggal kalimat matang yang bisa menutup mulutnya selain kekejaman-kekejaman lain yang dia kira pantas untukku. Dia menggusar rambutnya karena dilanda frustasi, dia mengabaikan tatapan mataku, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sebab dia tidak memiliki alasan apapun yang bisa dia gunakan buat berkelit. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi harus menghadapimu, kau bisa lenyap, aku tidak akan peduli."

Saat ponsel Hyuk Jae berdering dari meja, dia kelimpungan dan tampak mencari-cari darimana suara itu berasal. Aku berpikir bahwa hal seperti ini adalah sebuah penghinaan yang tidak adil, aku tidak perlu menebak mengapa, bahkan setelah dua menit berlalu, ponselnya tidak henti-hentinya berdering. Aku menawan Hyuk Jae lewat tatapan mataku, "jangan bergerak sejengkalpun dari sana," camku padanya. Aku melangkah meraih ponselnya yang ditaruhnya di atas meja. Aku melihat matanya sekilas sesaat aku menyadari kalau kecurigaan itu memang beralasan.

Tidak ada kemungkinan kosong yang bilang kalau seseorang yang berhubungan dengan Hyuk Jae kini cuma sebatas teman kerja yang tingginya sampai dua kaki. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa membuatnya berkelit adalah ketika aku mulai mengangkat telepon, menekan opsi speaker supaya didengar olehnya, seolah aku ingin mempermalukannya di depan umum. Walau kerumunan yang kumasudkan adalah diriku seorang, aku ingin Hyuk Jae mengerti betapa aku tidak bisa menoleransi omong kosong dan tekniknya berkamuflase agar mendapatkan simpati dariku dalam satu waktu sekaligus.

Terdengar suara yang riuh dari sambungan telepon, aku tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun selama tiga puluh detik. Aku malah mengancam Hyuk Jae, aku menyaksikan bagaimana wajahnya terlihat panik sewaktu orang itu berdeham karena dia pikir terlalu canggung buatnya karena Hyuk Jae tidak membalas apapun. Padahal kalau dia mau amati, aku adalah seorang bajingan yang merupakan mantan pacar Hyuk Jae dan tidak akan ragu untuk memukul rahangnya terang-terangan.

Dia bicara beberapa kalimat yang kurang bisa kutangkap artinya. _"Hyuk Jae aku senang sekali, aku khawatir karena kau tidak membalas pesanku. Kupikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi, karena sebenarnya aku memiliki waktu yang menyenangkan bersamamu. Aku ingin mengetahui tentangmu lebih dalam, kau mau kita ketemu disuatu tempat? Sekedar mengobrol?"_ pria itu bicara patah-patah, jangka waktu jedanya lama.

"Sialan kau! Siapapun namamu, pecundang jalang, kau mengajak tidur pacarku, kau bangsat! Enyah ke neraka dan jangan pernah menghubunginya lagi!" Aku berteriak lebih keras seiring dengan kemarahanku yang meluap tanpa batas. Aku pula membanting teleponnya ke lantai, Hyuk Jae tampak tidak terkesan, tetapi aku lebih terperangah karena dia berani tidak terkesan oleh sikapku. "Benar, kau tidak tidur dengan siapapun, tidak. Kau mungkin hanya seorang pria yang menangis karena ditinggal kekasihnya, kau kelewatan!"

Hyuk Jae menutup matanya, dia berusaha tenang agar tidak menghardikku balik. Dia kelelahan sebab setiap pertemuan yang kami lalui hanyalah diisi oleh pertengkaran. "Dia hanya teman yang kuajak minum kopi," katanya, "wanita yang kemarin, dia juga begitu. Mereka sama, tidak lebih."

Aku membuat-buat ekspresi terkejut, "lalu kau mau aku percaya?" tanyaku.

Hyuk Jae melongos, menghentakkan tubuhnya. "Dengar Donghae, kau bisa lakukan apapun. Kau bisa pergi, aku tidak akan mencegahmu. Kau bisa diam disini, tetapi jangan bermain-main dengan api!"

Aku mulai mengalihkan diriku dari hendak menamparnya jadi mendekatinya, menimbang-nimbang apakah memukulnya sekali lagi adalah rencana yang baik untuk kelangsungan hubungan kami, tetapi tampaknya tempramen yang buruk itu bukanlah jalan keluar. Aku memutuskan memaksanya terduduk di bawahku, melempar tubuhnya yang penuh siasat buruk di antara kedua kakiku. Kujambaki rambutnya dan berkata, "kau luar biasa kejinya sampai aku ingin sekali menghancurkanmu."

Dia mengalami syok yang lumayan berat, disuatu titik tertentu dia kelihatan sedih, sedih yang tidak wajar. Dia menekan pahaku dan meliukkan kepalanya, wajahnya sejajar di kancing celanaku. Bersama getaran yang setara sakit hatiku, tubuhnya limbung keras mengingat betapa kami berakhir dengan sangat buruk. "Aku akan menyesali ini, atau aku mungkin tidak menyesali ini keesokan harinya." Dia berkeluh kesah.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak perlu opinimu."

Aku menahan dagunya dengan tidak bertanggung jawab sehingga kedua kakinya ditekukkan secara kasar sampai dia mengaduh dibuatnya, sepasang matanya berkilat takut, "Donghae, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini kepadaku."

Aku memberikan isyarat kepadanya, "tetaplah diam," persisnya itu adalah peringatan dari wajahnya yang mengandung ketakutan. Sejengkal lututku menyentuh dada Hyuk Jae, kedua jariku berdalih ke belakang kepalanya dan segenggam rambutnya kujambak dengan menyakitkan hingga Hyuk Jae terlonjak. Aku menghubungkan sepasang tangannya menjadi satu ikatan yang kuat, sisi lain dari tubuhnya kutegapkan dengan benar, tampaklah dia tidak berdaya, bukan tidak berdaya yang bermaksud buruk, tetapi tidak berdaya yang tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa namun masih memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menghentikanku.

Bagus, aku tersenyum. Jari-jariku membelai bibir Hyuk Jae yang ranum, kukangkangkan mulutnya paksa, kumasukkan kedua jariku sampai dia mendapatkan rasa kaget sungguhan. Dia hendak memuntahkan jariku dari mulutnya, namun dengan segenap cara aku menghalau giginya yang hendak menggigitku, pada satu waktu kucubit pipinya dan kukatakan padanya, "tidak ada satu inci dari tubuhmu pun yang ingin meninggalkanku." Aku membelai bibirnya yang basah dan berminyak, kami disinari lampu remang saling bergemuruh.

Kedua mata Hyuk Jae terbuka lebar, dia membawa lidahnya menuju kukuku. Melalui siksaan batin yang kuat, segaris kesenangan melintas di senyumnya yang pendek. Kuratapi wajahnya sangat yakin. "Hyuk Jae kita tidur bersama sekali, kau akan memutuskan mana yang terbaik. Maksudku itu aku, aku yang memutuskannya."

Hyuk Jae ingin bertanya tetapi pada akhirnya dia urung. Hyuk Jae bergeser menuju lantai yang lebih datar, matanya lalu terpejam rapat merasakan nikmat karena dia dicekoki kedua jariku, jari-jariku yang seharusnya dijijikkannya, malah nyaris membuatnya sulit bernapas, tetapi Hyuk Jae sendiri menginginkannya. Jadi tangannya menggapai pinggulku, seluruh napasnya pun menegang.

Aku memisahkan rambutnya yang menutupi kedua matanya, membelai dahinya, tetapi karena aku tidak bisa mengandalkan reaksi cinta ini, kupisahkan kepalanya dari tanganku. Bahkan dengan separuh sadar separuh tidak sadar ini, tatapannya yang mabuk memicu gairahku. Kami berlama-lama berpandangan buruk. Sayangnya aku menyerah. Aku sudah dikelabukan oleh Hyuk Jae seorang dan aku tergila-gila terhadapnya.

Di situlah dia akhirnya menyerah pada harga dirinya. Dia menarik celanaku sepelan hembusan angin, dia bersidekap antara senyum gelisah dan ragu-ragu. Aku pula merasa siap ditelan gairah, giginya menyentuh kejantananku yang terbalutkan kain. Dia mendesak kepalanya, dia menjilati milikku yang telah basah dan melicin. Aku mengamati segenap ketakutan dirinya terhadapku. Hyuk Jae menunggu responku, dia bisa melakukan apapun kepadaku tanpa izin yang sah, kecuali tentang putus dan begitulah akhirnya, dia menelan separuh penisku. Dia menatapku bersama ragam ekspresi tak wajar. Bibirnya segar menyentuh seujung kepasrahanku. Aku bilang padanya bahwa, 'aku menyerah,' dan dengan seluruh ketangkasannya dia menanggalkan kain terakhir di tubuhku.

Dia melaju lagi, namun sekarang lebih bersemangat. Selama beberapa saat dia hanya akan menjilat, menghisap, dicepatkan lagi kemudian kecepatannya menurun. Dia turut serta menghempiskan rahangnya supaya aku menemukan yang lebih gila. Pipiku terbakar oleh panas bibirnya. Hatiku seolah dibor seiring tatapan matanya yang memohon.

Beginikah akhirnya, bahwa aku memang tidak bisa menang darinya? Curang atau tidaknya, Donghae hanya tentang kekalahan bila dihadapkan oleh berangnya hati Hyuk Jae. Karena aku adalah pria yang cuma bisa mengalah, pokoknya sangat tidak berkemampuan dihadapan Hyuk Jae.

Aku akhirnya dipengaruhi oleh rasa tidak enak hati ini dan menyodok tenggorokkannya sampai dia tersedak. Aku mengoyak bibirnya yang dipenuhi ludah dan setitik kasihku. Dia mendorong pinggulku, heran dengan kemarahanku, dia mau meneriakiku tetapi aku membalas tatapannya dengan kemarahan yang lebih besar. Aku tersengal-sengal merasakan giginya menggesek kulitku yang tengah bergelora. Wajahnya menetes peluh, dagunya dialiri cairan. Tubuhnya berlavakan nafsu kepadaku. Dia memutar milikku di bibirnya, memenjarakan seluruh jengkal tubuhku, memagutnya terus-menerus. Padahal, kenyataanya, aku lah yang menerima segenap kenikmatan namun anehnya malah Hyuk Jae yang tak henti-hentinya memanggil namaku.

Oh Hyuk Jaeku sayang, seumpama kau tidak minta putus denganku, dan sepenggal pesan elektronik yang bangsat itu, maka kau akan seutuhnya kumiliki melalui seluruh keyakinan diriku yang besar. Hyuk Jae, kau tidak akan menemukan Donghae-Donghae lainnya. Hanya aku yang rela merasa setengah mati untukmu yang jalang.

Aku menghembuskan napas sengsara, "Hyuk Jae, baiknya kau membiarkanku sampai," kataku karena badan lidahnya menyumpal akses surgawiku. Hyuk Jae terbengong sebelum menyadari keanehanku dan tertawa. Bahkan tawanya meyiratkan sejuta keindahan.

Hyuk Jae menelan ludahnya yang banyak dan mengangakan mulutnya. Sesungguhnya, aku tidak ingin yang lebih emosional dari hanya menghisap kejantanan. Tetapi karena dia sudah menyerahkan dirinya (menyerahkan diri dengan sepenuh hati dan keluguan). Aku secara bengis sampai di lidahnya dan kedua matanya. Otomatis wajahnya dipenuhi oleh sisa kelengketan.

 _Cukup sudah._

.

.

.

Namun pria itu tetap berada di ponsel Hyuk Jae sehingga aku tidak bisa meredakan rasa iri hatiku. Lagipula mereka kan cuma teman minum kopi, tak perlu saling menyimpan nomor telepon. Secara ajaib kuhapus kontaknya, sedetik kemudian pesan-pesannya pun hilang. Aku pula mendapati sejumlah pesan yang bernuansa seduktif dari wanita-wanita yang dikenal Hyuk Jae di kelab itu. Salah satunya, berpesan begini, "Hyuk Jae, aku kagum dengan caramu berdansa. Aku ingin kita nari salsa kapan-kapan." Langkah ini bukan langkah yang mengagumkan buat mengajak seorang pria keluar kencan, karena Hyuk Jae tidak suka dipuji terlebih karena dia tidak suka salsa. Aku menghitung daftar-daftar nama lain lagi, dari yang berisi nama keluarga dan yang paling membuat rasa percayaku terhadapnya berkurang. Aku terheran-heran karena Hyuk Jae sudah menghapus kontak si Pustakawan yang kuno dan memilih bergabung kembali denganku menjadi sepasang pria lapuk yang busuk. Tidak hanya itu, aku pula menyisakan nomor telepon yang sekiranya penting saja, diantaranya adalah keluarga Hyuk Jae, kolega bisnisnya yang bersifat formal dan beberapa teman dekatnya yang kuketahui.

Aku pun memblokade segenap pesan sensual dari beberapa orang yang tak punya kerjaan dan pasti bisa diragukan kebersihan seksnya. Ada juga yang disembunyikan Hyuk Jae dariku, yaitu sosial medianya. Dia seminggu yang lalu berkenalan dengan seorang pria dan usianya sekitar lima belas tahun di atasnya. Tetapi tidak ada satupun kekacauan yang bisa lolos dari mataku. Aku menghapus segala kokotoran hidupnya dan dengan puas bersandar di tempat tidurnya. Mengapa dia bodoh sekali—dalam kasus ini konyolnya—berkelakuan genit bersama seorang pria yang sudah menikah, masih pula memiliki istri, dan cucunya seumuran keponakan Hyuk Jae? Luar biasanya lagi, mereka sudah bertukar alamat rumah dan aku ingin segera menonjok dinding sebab Hyuk Jae belum juga selesai mandi. Aku berinisiatif menelepon pria ini terlebih dahulu, aku tidak akan membiarkan pria ringkih yang suka selingkuh dengan pria muda datang ke rumah Hyuk Jae suatu saat nanti, bila seumpama memang benar suatu saat nanti dia datang, aku yang bakal menyapa wajahnya menggunakan kakiku dan akan kumasukkan dia ke penjara atas tuduhan pelecehan dan perbuatan mesum.

Pria itu dalam dua menit kegirangan mengangkat teleponnya, dikiranya aku ini adalah Hyuk Jae. Dia menyampaikan rasa senangnya dan suaranya separuh parau. Dia menggubris kapan terakhir kali Hyuk Jae mengiriminya pesan dan itu seminggu lalu. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku, aku meledak karena perutku terkocok dan aku tertawa. Dia menanyaiku Hyuk Jae (dimana pria yang akan diajak kencan diam-diam pergi). Aku menekan ponsel sedetik dia menyebut nama Hyuk Jae kemudian menghentikan tawaku yang aneh. Kusampaikan kepadanya, begini, "kau tua bangka, mati saja. Pecundang bau sepertimu harusnya berternak babi di desa, pria tidak berotak sepertimu itu tidak tahu diri!" Aku berteriak-teriak supaya memicu keingintahuan Hyuk Jae. "Kau tidak akan bisa tidur dengannya karena kau mungkin sudah dizinahi kutu dan baumu tidak segar, kau harusnya tahu diri. Aku lebih dulu tidur dengannya dan aku peringatkan padamu bangsat, jauh-jauh dari Hyuk Jae!"

Pria itu segera menutup telponnya dan berteriak bahwa aku sudah gila. Aku memancing Hyuk Jae dengan suaraku yang sengaja dikeras-keraskan, sehingga Hyuk Jae kurang dari semenit, keluar dari kamar mandi, rambutnya masih basah sehabis keremas. Memandangiku tak percaya sekaligus ragu serta dia mengataiku persis seperti apa yang baru saja tua bangka itu katakan padaku. Hyuk Jae buru-buru mengambil ponselnya, dan memeriksa mereka. Hyuk Jae berkacak pinggang, menyerah akan keadaan. "Apa yang salah denganmu Donghae?! Persetan, kau hapus semua nomor kolegaku!"

Aku memandanginya dari atas sampai ke bawah, aku tak pintar menyembunyikan kemarahanku jadi aku langsung mendekatinya. "Kalau kolega yang kau maksud adalah babi tua yang mau mengajakmu tidur, maka aku pantas bertindak lebih."

Hyuk Jae menggelengkan kepalanya, luar biasa tidak percaya. "Dia adalah salah satu kolega bisnisku dengan begitu kami bisa lanjutkan proyek." Dia bersabar hati menjelaskan maksudnya kepadaku.

Aku memandanginya naif seperti aku percaya, namun Hyuk Jae sendiri tahu bahwa itu hanya akal-akalan busuknya. "Hyuk Jae, dia sudah beristri dan kau berikan alamat rumahmu, kau itu pria berpenyakit." Hyuk Jae tanpa ragu menonjok wajahku, aku terjungkal lantas memegangi daguku yang merah. Terlebih dia baru saja menonjokku buat membela paruh baya nista yang tidak bersahaja itu. "Hyuk Jae dengan begini kau memperlihatkan rasa tidak percaya dirimu!"

"Aku berani sumpah kalau semua itu berhubungan dengan tetek bengek bisnis kami, Yesung bertanggung jawab langsung atas semua ini. Dan kalau suatu saat dia mengunjungiku, Yesung bakal berada di sana."

Aku terbangun memegangi dagu yang berdenyut perih karena tinjunya. "Aku akan memukul Yesung sampai babak belur," peringatku dan Hyuk Jae langsung waspada.

Dia mendecak ludahnya, meskipun aku kedengaran tidak waras dia ada baiknya tidak menyinggung suasana hati yang terlanjur keruh kecuali kalau dia mau aku benar-benar memukuli Yesung.

"Donghae kau itu bedebah sakit, keluar dari rumahku!" Dia berteriak seperti lolongan singa yang gelegarnya sampai menggetarkan hatiku. Dia meluruskan tubuhnya, posturnya sempurna lebih tinggi dua centi dariku.

Tetapi aku terlalu biasa dengan kata-katanya yang beromong kosong munafik. Jauh di dalam hatinya aku tahu dia tidak berkeinginan untukku pergi. Sah-sah saja kalau dia ingin aku pergi namun aku akan selalu kembali dan lagipula walau Hyuk Jae tidak mengindahkan secuil perasaanku yang telah teroyak olehnya aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya kembali, dalam kamusku berarti mengoyaknya sampai dia berkepig-keping supaya dia tahu seberapa pentingnya aku di dalam hidupnya. Biar dia sadar bila yang bergejolak bukan hanya Donghae justru dia sendiri juga akan mengalami sakit hati yang sama besarnya dengan kekosongan hidupku.

.

.

.

Aku menaruh sekumpulan cokelat beku ke dalam keranjang belanja dan dua botol bir dingin yang semula kuakumulasikan sebagai yang termahal dari segala jenis bir lainnya. Aku memilih, daging babi yang paling gemuk dan mungkin akan disukai Hyuk Jae yang lemaknya paling banyak dan merupakan favoritnya, selain bagian perut dan paha dalam. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengintaiku jadi aku segera memasukkan botol susu dan berpaling. Aku merasa sangat terganggu dengan keramaian yang ada karena itu berarti kasir akan dipenuhi banyak orang. Tidak hanya itu, aku merasa jantungku berdetak lebih keras. Salah satu teman kencan Hyuk Jae yang ditolaknya tidak sedang menguntitkukan? Tidak dendam akan kata-kataku yang separuhnya benar itukan? Aku sedang malas memulai keributan di depan umum, terlebih jika ada kolega bisnisku dan seorang bibi yang bekerja di sini dan dekat dengan ibuku, rebutan pacar tidak semestinya jadi konsumsi terang-terangan khalayak umum.

Aku mengelilingi rak-rak krim cukur dan barisan obat kumur mulut, pokoknya yang aromanya disenangi Hyuk Jae. Yang berwarna hijau yang paling menarik. Tetapi sebelum aku bisa meraihnya, sepasang tangan menyentuh tanganku sehingga aku langsung dibuat memandangi orang ini. Aku hampir saja menonjoki orang itu, untungnya aku tidak tengah dalam kondisi yang aneh, aku sedang menghadapi Jung Soo dan anaknya Henry yang lucu.

Henry menatap mataku yang membelalak kemudian tertawa dibarengi Jung Soo. "Pasti kau pikir kita siapa ya?"

Aku terkekeh dan menghapus sisa selai kacang di bibir Henry. "Aku hampir saja menonjok ayahmu, karena kau tahu, menguntiti orang dewasa itu licik." Henry tertawa dibuatku. Seorang teman Henry yang kupikir sebaya dengannya memanggilnya dari kejauhan dan Henry menyampaikan selamat tinggal yang sopan. Jung Soo meneriakinya buat segera pulang dan jangan kemana-mana. Aku pun mengatakan hal yang sama pula.

Jung Soo lalu menawan mataku, seolah ada yang tidak beres denganku, karena aku baru saja bercukur pagi ini dan tampangku tiba-tiba jadi dahsyat. Maksudku begini, mataku tidak lagi lesu, kulitku pun sudah hilang pucatnya. Aku sudah tampan semenjak jam empat pagi tadi, sebelum Hyuk Jae mengusirku dari rumahnya.

Jung Soo mengajakku berjalan bersamanya, kami menuju mesin kasir selagi mengobrol ringan. Aku belum khawatir karena Jung Soo belum menyangkutpautkan kesegaranku ini dengan Hyuk Jae. Namun dia memiliki prediksinya sendiri jadi dia menimpaliku begini, "apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidur dengan Hyuk Jae lagi. Ini gilakan? Aku sendiri tidak mempercayainya."

Sepanjang detik yang berlalu Jung Soo menahan mataku seolah-olah dia baru saja mendengar suatu kekacuan. Dia tampak marah tetapi dia menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. "Kau sinting. Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Aku merasa ini adalah pertanyaannya yang nyata dan butuh jawaban serius. "Kami mengalami percekokan yang biasa, lalu aku menonjokinya, hal yang serupa juga terjadi padaku. Setelah itu kami saling rangkul-rangkulan."

Jung Soo mengalami trauma sehingga dia diam selama sesaat meracau. "Berakhir dengan kalian yang balikan lagi?"

Aku menggusar rambutku, sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan dengan balikan lagi karena begitulah memang rencanaku. Namun Hyuk Jae baru-baru ini berada di kehidupan sosial yang aneh, yang terlalu berat buatku ikut dengannya, kami tersusun diantara balok-balok yang berbeda, rasanya tak ada bedanya dengan putus atau dicampakkan. "Tidak, mungkin aku punya rencana, tapi belum. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu, katanya begitu."

Jung Soo menggeleng jijik. "Persetan Donghae, simpan saja dia buat pertengkaran kalian yang lain."

Sesungguhnya Jung Soo bukan orang yang begitu kejamnya menyimpan dendam, dia cuma melampiaskan kekesalannya oleh karena itu dia akan membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik. Kubiarkan ocehan yang tidak ada ujungnya mengantar kami menuju kasir. Aku bersyukur sebab tinggal seorang bibi tua dan seorang pria seumuranku yang membeli rokok serta sereal kotak. Sewaktu giliranku tiba, Jung Soo menawari untuk membayar seluruh belanjaanku tetapi sewaktu dia dengar bahwa setengah dari belanjaanku adalah milik Hyuk Jae dia urung melakukannya. Apalagi yang daging babi paling berlemak itu.

Aku menunggu giliran Jung Soo yang perlu lima belas menit lamanya karena Jung Soo sempat memarahi kasir yang lelet dan melalaikan diskon pembeli supaya uangnya dia simpan secara pribadi. Jung Soo pula dengan tegas menghardik wanita yang berniat menyalip tempatnya sebab Jung Soo terlalu lama marah-marah. Jung Soo bersama delikan matanya akhirnya berjalan bersamaku. Dia menyampaikan bahwa ada nilai-nilai moral yang dia lewatkan atas balikannya aku dan Hyuk Jae, jadi dia bilang dia bakal datang besok ke rumahku setelah dia pulang kerja buat mendiskusikan hubungan cintaku yang sudah patah ini secara serius. Aku ucapkan hati-hati kepadanya dan kami berpisah di blok kedua setelah lampu merah pertama, yang seratus meter jauhnya dari Supermarket.

.

.

.

Aku tidak memikirkan hal-hal lainnya lagi sewaktu aku sampai di depan rumah Hyuk Jae. Sebaliknya aku merasa begitu puas. Aku banyak menjunjung tinggi luapan kemaharan Hyuk Jae yang ditimpakannya kepadaku, meski potongan besar dari hinaannya menghujam hatiku, aku begitu merasa senang, aku seolah-olah terpuaskan karena dia terpengaruh oleh tingkah lakuku kepadanya. Dalam muslihat yang penuh dengki itu, bahwa dia membenciku, aku sadar kalau itu hanyalah taktik busuknya yang berarti perasaannya yang mulai mekar lagi kepadaku. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan buat tahu bila kami sama-sama tidak bahagia dikondisi yang urakan semacam ini. Dia menuntut keadilan kelabu itu selagi aku hanya menginginkan egonya buat merendahlah sedikit untukku. Karena aku adalah pacar setianya yang walau tanpanya enggan bergonta-gonti teman telanjang.

Tidak seperti Hyuk Jae yang selalu kurang puas dengan satu pacar dalam dua tahun karirnya. Apalagi ketika aku melihatnya dirangkul oleh pria lain dengan seutas ikat pinggangnya yang bersinar dan wajahnya yang mengikrarkan ketidaknyamanan, dengan begitu dia menghardik kedatanganku karena aku memotong luapan asmara mereka. Mencegah mereka saling mengaitkan jiwa. Aku tidak menghargainya sama sekali, lebih dari itu aku sangat tidak bahagia. Memang benar aku kerap kali suka main tangan, bersikap brengsek, tetapi semua itu dipicu oleh perasaan cemburu dan tindakan semena-menanya padaku.

Tentu ini sangat tidak adil. Dua bulan bukan waktu untuk bersenang-senang, dua bulan berlalu seperti neraka yang panas. Dan Hyuk Jae selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengenal rasa sakitku lebih baik dari diriku sendiri. Tetapi pada akhirnya itu hanya akan berakhir pada kehancuran terburuk. Maksudku patah hati dan putus, terlalu terdengar emosionalkan? Terutama ketika aku telah melenyapkan segenap kepercayaanku kepadanya. Rasa sakit berkali lipat menghujamku ketika segelas bir saja tidak bisa membunuh sentuhan Hyuk Jae yang merangsang jantungku, matanya yang berkilau, setiap jengkal tubuhnya itu. Tidak, kenyataannya bahwa aku sendiri membiarkannya membuatku terlunta-lunta adalah cara bahagia yang salah. Bahkan sekarang aku bukan hanya ingin menonjokinya, tetapi juga membabak belurkan pria yang merangkul bahunya yang semeter jauhnya dariku.

Hyuk Jae yang wajahnya sembunyi di dada pria itu dapat mendengar kegelisahanku, sepertinya dia sungguh-sungguh ingin memprovokasiku. Sehingga sewaktu wajahnya naik lagi kami bertatapan dan dia sekilas terkejut. Anehnya, _dia sekilas terkejut._ Bukan terkejut yang khawatir kalau aku bakal memergokinya merengkuh punggung pria lain, pergi bersama pria lain. Namun terkejut karena pada akhirnya aku ada disini. Seolah dia mengekspektasikan eksistensiku walau cuma separuh yakin aku benar-benar datang. Aku tidak mengubah pikiranku, aku langsung menonjokinya, dan aku kagum karena aku tidak menahan diri.

Aku hanya bilang ungkapan serapan yang kalau diartikan adalah hati yang genting dan peringatan untuknya buat jauh-jauh dariku maupun Hyuk Jae. Biarpun aku telah memukul rahang pria yang berambut cokelat ini sebanyak tujuh kali, Hyuk Jae dengan kepastian dirinya tidak menghentikanku, dan menurut pengetahuanku dia bilang dia suka melihat aku berdebat. Aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti aku menghantam pria-pria lain yang mendekati Hyuk Jae. Tanpa teknik yang meleset. Dalam diriku aku tidak terlalu bangga, dan aku ingin memikirkan cara lain untuk meredam diri atau mengeroyokinya terus sampai dia pingsan.

Demi Tuhan, sedetik aku mencengkram rahang pria tak bernama ini, suaranya yang tersengal-sengal karena kaget mencegahku buat menendang maupun menghantamnya lagi. Jadi aku tergesa-gesa bangun, menggusar rambutku yang kusut, menatap Hyuk Jae yang setengah matanya tertutup sebab dia mabuk. Oh Tuhan, betapa kacaunya aku sekarang. Aku ingin mendekat ke arah Hyuk Jae, memeluknya, disisi lain aku bersimpati terhadap kebobrokan Lee Donghae yang gila ini.

Benar, Hyuk Jae berhasil menghancurkan hidupku. Sepatutnya aku tidak merengek kepadanya, seharusnya aku membuatnya kapok dan lupakan kebahagiaan kami selamanya, yang turut serta akan menjadi cikal bakal putusnya kami.

Hyuk Jae mulai kelihatan bingung, tubuhnya lesu dan itu membuat dia senderen di pintu rumahnya. Seperti dia belum tersadar, dia hanya memperhatikanku selagi mengangakan mulutnya tetapi tak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Dia mungkin punya lebih banyak keberanian kalau dia sadar, tetapi tak ada seorangpun yang tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Sementara pria itu sudah kehilangan riwayatnya (maksudku tak sadarkan diri dan terkulai di atas lantai) bibirnya berdarah pula, sepatunya nyaris copot. Belum pasti kenapa dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi terhadap kemarahanku yang brutal.

Aku selalu menganggap orang-orang yang sejenis ini—pria yang tengah dikencani Hyuk Jae sekarang—adalah pria berbahaya, dan aku melalaikan keadaan yang lebih buruk dari dia yang bakal mengenali wajahku. Seperti ketika tetangga-tetangga Hyuk Jae yang suka ikut campur mengenaliku. Aku akan menganak tirikan perasaan pribadiku yang runyam ini. Oleh karena itu aku menjauh dari sepasang gundik yang memiliki semacam sinisme yang sama-sama besarnya kepadaku.

Pecundang yang urakan.

Sepintas aku mendengar Hyuk Jae meneriaku namaku. Dua atau tiga kali banyaknya. Berusaha buat menggagalkanku melarikan diri darinya. Namun itu tidak membuatku berhenti. Aku bergerak lebih cepat dengan lebih banyak ketegangan di langkahku. Gilanya dengan cinta yang sama besarnya.

.

.

.

Bagaimana bisa kami berakhir seperti ini yang hanya terdiri dari lima huruf yang arogan, putus, begitulah kami? Putus yang rasanya setengah mati, perpisahan ini hanyalah menyakitiku saja, akupun tak bangga dengan diriku yang kemarin baru melalui masa-masa ingin memperbarui hubungan kami. Bayangkan saja, menangis dan marah hanyalah kilasan balik yang cuma tentangku saja, Hyuk Jae tidak pernah patah hati, bagaimanapun aku mencoba itu agar terjadi. Bagaimana Hyuk Jae mengiris-iris hatiku dengan komentar jahat, selingkuh, tatapan matanya yang suka menyumpah serta merta dirinya yang berdansa bersama pria lain. Dengan segelas botol anggur di tangan Hyuk Jae, dia luwes menyapa seorang pria—ingatanku dulu—sungguh busuknya mereka saling tukar-tukaran nomor ponsel, berkonsultasi dari pengalaman patah hatinya dengan pria asing dan pria itu akan sependapat dengan Hyuk Jae bahwa aku adalah pacar yang suka mengatur. Tak akan bahagia bila aku masih pacarnya.

Aku pusing memikirkan sakit hatiku, kerinduanku terhadap cintanya, kasihnya dan sayangnya. Rasa pusing ini bukanlah rasa pusing yang menyenangkan, melainkan menjengkelkan sehabis mabuk. Aku terlalu serius menanggapi secuil kebohongannya itu. Aku pun sudah mentah-mentah menolak kedatangan Jung Soo yang dijanjikannya kemarin. Aku terlalu putus asanya sehingga yang kulakukan hanya menghela napas, mendengarkan suara dari keran air dan panggilan telepon Hyuk Jae karena dia khawatir. Sayangnya dia memang bertanggung jawab tentang sakit hatiku, dan menelponku untuk memastikan bila aku baik-baik saja tidaklah cukup. Tidak ingatkah dia kemarin, tatapan matanya yang angkuh? Mengapa dia beromong kosong mengenai sentimennya yang bohong? Aku menghapus nomor ponselnya kemarin, karena sikapnya yang tidak mencerminkan kebajikan orang dewasa.

Aku sudah memutuskan kalau aku tidak akan mengejar cintanya. Kalau kami sudah berakhir didua tahun hubungan kami dan minggu pertama dibulan Desember. Jika kudukung sifatnya yang jalang dan ingin menang sendiri ini dia akan keenakan menyadari bila ada seorang pria yang suka rela menunggu sadarnya Hyuk Jae. Aku menghubungi temanku bilamana aku akan izin kerja sebab aku baru saja mengalami masalah mental dan kesulitan menemukan jalan keluarnya. Temanku yang penuh nuansa duka menyampaikan simpatinya lalu menutup telepon. Sepertinya dia terpengaruh oleh keganjilanku dimasa-masa lampau terdahulu sehabis aku putus dari Hyuk Jae. Baiklah aku akan siap membuka hati, aku akan cari Hyuk Jae yang lain, yang lebih berwawasan luas darinya. Sadar komitmen, sukses, sempurna dan tidak punya tekanan psikologis sepertinya.

Aku hendaknya membuka lemari es tetapi seseorang memanggilku. "Donghae, buka pintunya." Itulah kedengarannya. Selang semenit yang panjang, aku menatapi pintu dengan murka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Aku tergoda antara pilihan buat membukakannya pintu atau mengusirnya. Tetapi karena aku bukan orang yang suka main hakim sendiri dan mengdepankan musyawarah, aku menyerah pada suaranya yang makin keras dan segera saja membuka pintu. Akibat itu dia masuk dengan wajahnya yang terpogoh-pogoh oleh kemarahan dan linangan airmata. Airmata itu pula sangat panas karena emosinya bercampur aduk.

Aku mengabaikan kasihanku lalu berpaling darinya. Dia menghapus airmatanya yang kentara, serius, dia baru saja menangis karena aku. Tidak, kenapa dia melakukannya? Bukannya aku lah yang harusnya bersungut-sungut dan tumpah ruahlah darahku semuanya? Aku kagum betapa dia yang berpeluhkan keringat, saking banyaknya keringat bercampur airmata, kulitnya berkilau, dia pula menangis tersedu-sedu sebab dia menyesal. Hyuk Jae yang bermandikan cahaya temaram dari lampu di samping meja, berjongkok kaget terhadap dirinya sendiri yang sudah bersikap keji kepada Donghae. Tak henti-hentinya dia memohon maaf.

"Maafkan aku Donghae, aku memang pria yang bodoh. Seharusnya tidak kulakukan itu, aku sangat egois dan tidak berotak, tapi percayalah aku masih sangat peduli mengenaimu."

Aku tertawa diselingi tangisku. "Memang benar. Tapi semuanya tidak mudah Hyuk Jae, kau brengsek, dan aku tidak mau memaafkanmu sama sekali. Ini terlalu menyakitkan buatku."

Hyuk Jae menatapiku, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Aku mengerti, tapi Donghae, aku mengakui segalanya. Aku bersalah, aku idiot yang jalang. Ketahuilah, aku tidak tidur dengan satupun dari mereka. Meski begitu aku itu bajingan."

Aku mendapatkan sensasi khusus dari sepenggal kalimat itu yang mempengaruhi sejumlah kata-kata sehingga aku terbata menatapinya. Aku ingin menyingkirkannya dari rumahku, sesungguhnya itu adalah cara yang dibuat asal-asalan tetapi dia keburu minggir sehingga aku terlambat, dia meniru gerakan yang tadi dengan gaya yang ugal-ugalan, dia menepikan dirinya di ujung pintu dan menghadang seluruh akses keluar dari rumah. Aku disapu oleh angin berdesir, kemudian kuratapi keadaannya yang bagai terombang-ambing. Secara pribadi, sungguh kusenangi Hyuk Jae yang tak berdaya, yang tidak punya daya dan hanyalah bukan siapa-siapa sewaktu aku marah. Namun aku sudah paham sekali kalau kebrengsekannya yang kemarin tidak bisa kutoleransi.

Dia memandangiku penuh harap, sebulir keringat turun dari dahinya menuju pipinya yang licin. Tak terhitung jumlah tangisannya dan tangisanku pula. "Donghae maafkan aku, ayo kita bersama lagi. Aku adalah bajingan liar yang tidak tahu diuntung, benar, tapi aku masihlah mencintaimu. Donghae, aku merasa begitu bersalah," mohon Hyuk Jae.

Aku melongos, "aku tahu ini adalah cara yang praktis, kau minta maaf karena kau pikir kau tidak terlibat atas segala hal yang kau lakukan, sampai maaf saja cukup bagimu. Sebab bangsat tidak akan berubah dalam satu waktu yang singkat."

Hyuk Jae memandangiku dari jarak yang mengecewakan, tatapannya muram penuh dendam dan kusam dan kehampaan. "Tapi kau juga sama brengseknya denganku!" Hyuk Jae dengan kata-katanya itu menggelitik kemarahanku, aku memandanginya seperti ingin membunuhnya. Penuh nuansa kemurkaan, kudorong Hyuk Jae dari pintu, kujejali dia keluar, aku pun memukul bahunya dan dia kurang berakhlaknya mengomentari caraku yang kasar dibandingkan kesempatan-kesempatan sakit hatiku kemarin, ini bukanlah apa-apa.

Aku meneriakinya. "Hyuk Jae, tutup mulutmu! Kau itu jalang yang suka sekali memutar balikkan omonganku, sialan yang tidak berotak dan banyak bicara!"

Hyuk Jae tersadar dari hipnotis egonya, dia memohon kembali, "maafkan aku Donghae," sambil memegangi pintu.

Aku mendorongnya lebih kuat dan dia menangis makin keras, aku tidak ingin melihatnya, tidak dengan kondisi yang seperti ini dan kondisiku juga, terlepas dari segalanya, _baiklah kami putus_.

Hyuk Jae menghalangi kakiku sepenuh tenaga, aku bersikuat mental supaya tidak menonjokinya keluar dari rumahku. Tetapi karena dia sudah tidak berkeadaan wajar, menangis di depan pintuku dan meraung-meraung, seorang pria dan pacarnya memandangi aneh kami, penuh keganjilan, Hyuk Jae pula merengek agar tidak ditutupi pintu. Sungguh, mengapa tekad untuk melupakannya amatlah sulit? Kami hendaknya tidak boleh bertemu, tetapi serangan emosional yang terjadi sekarang dimana Hyuk Jae amatlah tegar menangis di depanku, penuh keinginan bersama membuat hatiku tergerak.

Aku pun menariknya masuk, dan kuteriaki sepasang domba yang mau tahu itu pergi jauh-jauh dari sini. Setelah kututup pintu dengan suara keras, Hyuk Jae terjatuh di lantai, menghapus airmatanya. Menyiratkan rasa yang tidak berdosa, kebeliaannya terhadap putus cinta dan putus asa. Hyuk Jae mengapa kau lucu sekali?

"Hyuk Jae, bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku. Bagaimana sakit hatiku sewaktu kau bilang semuanya selesai tanpa adanya persetujuan dari orang bobrok ini. Kau itu kejam sekali, kau tidak punya hati!"

Dia cuma meraung-raung setelah kukomentari. Tidak terhembus separuh napas pun darinya.

"Kau mempermainkan kewarasanku, kau itu gila. Aku memohon-mohon juga pada saat itu," naik kepala Hyuk Jae menatapiku, karma beginilah rasanya. "Tapi kau berkepala batu, kau sama sekali tidak bersimpati. Kita punya perbedaan yang signifikan, kau itu tidak berotak dan egois sementara aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak memiliki setitik pun motivasi buat menyakitimu sebesar antusiasmu menghancurkan hatiku. Kau sebegitu hebatnya, Hyuk Jae."

Dia menangis lebih keras, kali ini persisnya dia melayangkan tendangan ke udara saking jengkelnya. Karena memang benar akulah orang yang sepatutnya sungguh mencintainya, alih-alih bermain mata dengan pria lain, aku mendidik hatiku agar melihatnya seorang. Hyuk Jae marah-marah, frustasi akan kelakuannya sendiri dan kelakuanku.

"Tapi begitupula denganmu Donghae, kau tidak mengerti kekeliruan apa yang membuatku jadi seperti ini! Ibumu, tidak, semua orang yang ada disekitarmu adalah pengecut yang suka menjelek-jelekkan aku sementara kau hanya menundukkan wajahmu seakan-akan kau setuju. Aku bukan hanya jalang di matamu saja, aku adalah brengsek yang tidak berperasaan di mata Jung Soo, aku pria tua yang suka mengatur bagi ibumu!"

Aku memejamkan mataku, terheran-heran dengan kata-katanya tapi Hyuk Jae buru-buru melanjutkan lagi. "Dan semuanya terasa begitu tidak adil, pada saat itu aku memutuskan bahwa aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dan kukatan padamu jikalau kau itu seorang pecundang yang bertingkah baik tapi kurang moral dalam hatinya. Memang benar aku menyesalinya, tetapi aku punya alasan mengapa aku melakukannya Donghae. Aku punya alasan spesifik yang menyangkutpautkanmu ke dalamnya juga."

Aku menjadi sadar akan kemarahannya, tetapi aku tidak bisa menerima kebiasaannya yang suka selingkuh serta main mata yang simbolis lewat sosial media, lewat interaksinya, lewat kelab dan seorang wanita lainnya. Aku tidak suka mereka.

"Sekarang kutanya padamu, siapa yang gila? Aku yang tidak henti-hentinya menggilaimu atau kau yang suka mempengaruhi pria naif sepertiku buat terus bersamamu, dalam kondisi yang meyakinkan, seperti diburu rasa cemburu, karena sial, kukira pada awalnya kita adalah pasangan harmonis yang siap menikah!"

"Donghae, kita gila, kita berdua sama-sama gila. Aku melakukan kesalahan, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku, aku sangat khawatir."

Aku merosot mengenai lantai, lututku sedemikian rupanya berdenyut-denyut ditambah tangisan Hyuk Jae. "Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" tangisku berang kepadanya. Aku juga merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku, dia berbisik kepadaku. "Karena aku kehilangan kewarasanku, kaupun begitu."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Author note:**

Ini happy ending, mereka balikan lagi kok xD

Any feedback?


End file.
